RS II: Lire New Moon
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Les Cullen passent à Tentation.
1. Party

**Auteur :** Choices HP

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta:** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus !

* * *

 **Voilà les gens, après une très (trop!) loooooongue attente, le premier chapitre de Lire New Moon! Normalement, tout le reste de la série devrait être posté régulièrement à présent, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1: Party -**

"Et voilà, _New Moon_ ," dit Alice en réapparaissant dans la salle à manger quelques secondes à peine après être partie. "Je me demande..."

"Non, tu ne lis pas le résumé cette fois," lui dit Edward en lui soutirant le livre des mains. "Tu n'auras qu'à être surprise comme nous autre."

"Argh... J'ai horreur de ça," grogna Alice; elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être surprise par quoi que ce soit.

"Bien," ricana Edward.

"Maintenant que c'est réglé, je crois que c'est à mon tour de lire," intervint Jasper, en tendant la main.

"Ne la laisse pas lire la quatrième de couverture," soupira Edward, en sachant pertinemment que Jasper lui donnerait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait.

"Promis," sourit Jasper.

" **Prologue,"** lut-il.

 **On aurait dit que j'étais prise au piège d'un cauchemar terrifiant, un de ceux où l'on est forcé de fuir, de courir jusqu'à ce que les poumons donnent l'impression d'exploser, sans que l'on réussisse pourtant à bouger assez vite. Mes jambes paraissaient s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que je me frayais un chemin parmi les badauds insoucieux, alors que les aiguilles de l'immense horloge, elles, ne ralentissaient pas leur course. Animées par une force implacable, elles tournaient, indifférentes, se rapprochant inexorablement de la fin – la fin de tout.**

"Pourquoi le début de ces livres est toujours aussi tendu?" grogna Edward.

"Pour faire monter le suspense," lui répondit Alice, bien qu'elle semblait elle aussi inquiète. "Mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui s'est passé dans le dernier livre, alors calme-toi."

"Je vais essayer," soupira Edward.

 **Je n'étais pas en train de rêver, cependant, et à la différence d'un mauvais songe, je ne cavalais pas pour sauver ma peau mais quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux. Ma propre survie ne pesait rien du tout à mes yeux, ce jour-là.**

Edward feula à ça.

 **Selon Alice, nous avions l'une et l'autre de fortes chances de mourir. Si elle n'avait pas été piégée par le soleil éclatant, cela se serait sans doute terminé autrement. Malheureusement, j'étais la seule à pouvoir traverser cette place bondée et baignée d'une lumière accablante.**

 **Or, j'étais incapable d'avancer plus vite.**

 **Voilà pourquoi il m'importait peu que nous fussions cernées par des ennemis si extraordinairement dangereux.**

"Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas," grogna Edward à travers ses dents serrées.

 **Lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner l'heure, déclenchant des vibrations sous la plante de mes pieds maladroits, je compris que j'arrivais trop tard et je fus soulagée qu'un destin sanglant attendît dans la coulisse. Car en échouant, je perdais tout désir d'exister.**

"Rien n'est assez important pour ça," feula Edward.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à laquelle je peux penser qui lui ferait dire ça," dit Alice, en regardant Edward avec nervosité. "Tu dois être en danger."

"Et de quel danger pourrait-elle bien me sauver?" cracha Edward.

"J'imagine qu'on va devoir attendre pour le découvrir," répliqua Alice, irritée. Pour plus d'une raison.

 **Un deuxième coup retentit, marquant le zénith exact du soleil.**

"Quelle introduction," marmonna Jasper avant de continuer à lire. **"Chapitre un: Une fête."**

 **J'étais sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent de rêver.**

 **Les raisons de ma certitude ? Premièrement, je me tenais dans un rayon de soleil éclatant, le genre de lumière aveuglante que ne connaît pas ma ville d'adoption, l'humide Forks, dans l'État de Washington deuxièmement, je regardais ma grand-mère, Marie. Vu que celle-ci était morte depuis six ans, l'irréalité de l'image était on ne peut plus tangible.**

"Je pense qu'elle a raison alors," marmonna Emmett.

 **Grand-mère n'avait guère changé, et son visage ressemblait à celui dont j'avais conservé le souvenir. La peau en était douce et flétrie, plissée en dizaines de fines rides sous lesquelles saillait l'ossature. Comme un abricot sec surmonté d'une touffe vaporeuse de beaux cheveux blancs.**

 **Nos lèvres – les siennes, étrécies par les ans – s'étirèrent sur le même demi-sourire surpris. Apparemment, elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à me rencontrer.**

"Elle fait toujours des rêves très étranges," dit Carlisle, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

 **Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger (j'avais tant de questions à lui poser : que fabriquait-elle dans mon rêve ? Qu'avait-elle fait ces six dernières années ? Grand-père allait-il bien ? S'étaient-ils retrouvés, là où ils étaient à présent ?), quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Je me retins et la laissai parler.**

"Bien sûr," dit Edward en souriant. "Elle est toujours si polie."

 **Nos traits prirent simultanément une expression un peu gênée.**

— **Bella ?**

 **Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé mon nom, et nous nous tournâmes pour dévisager le nouveau venu. Bien que je n'eusse pas besoin de le voir pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. J'aurais reconnu cette voix n'importe où**

"Ah Eddy, tu apparais encore une fois dans ses rêves," dit Emmett et le sourire d'Edward s'élargit.

 **J'aurais répondu à son appel, que je fusse éveillée, endormie... ou morte, j'imagine. Pour elle, j'aurais marché sur des tisons ardents-**

À ça, avec la préface toujours en tête, Edward fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

 **\- ou, de façon moins théâtrale, j'aurais enduré chaque jour le froid et une pluie incessante.**

"Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça," grogna Edward, détestant l'idée que sa présence lui causait la moindre once de malheur.

 **Edward.**

 **Il avança vers nous dans la lumière étincelante et, malgré l'émotion, consciente ou non, que sa présence provoquait en moi, en dépit aussi de la quasi-certitude que j'avais de rêver, je paniquai.**

"Ce n'est pas très surprenant," sourit Edward. "Elle panique toujours bien plus que nécessaire."

"Ouais, c'est une de ses meilleures qualités," rigola Emmett.

 **Après tout, grand-mère – à l'instar de tout le monde – ignorait que j'aimais un vampire. Comment allais-je justifier que les rayons de soleil, en entrant en contact avec sa peau, explosaient en milliers d'éclats arc-en-ciel flamboyants, comme s'il avait été composé de cristaux ou de diamants ?**

"Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, grand-mère, voici mon petit ami, et ne t'inquiète s'il scintille...c'est juste le soleil," rigola Emmett.

 **« Euh... tu auras sans doute constaté que mon petit ami scintille, grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le soleil... »**

"Exactement," s'exclama joyeusement Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

 **Que fichait-il ici ? Il vivait à Forks, l'endroit le plus arrosé du monde, précisément pour pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans dévoiler le secret de sa famille. Pourtant, il était là, s'approchait gracieusement de moi, son visage angélique arborant un sourire des plus magnifiques, à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de grand-mère.**

"Oh," soupira Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda Emmett.

"Bien sûr qu'elle va s'inquiéter de ça..." marmonna Edward dans sa barbe - comme si tous les autres vampires présents dans la pièce ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. "Tu verras."

 **Pour le coup, je regrettai d'être la seule à échapper à son don mystérieux.**

"J'aimerais que ça puisse être le cas," dit Edward.

"Tu ne préférerais pas l'entendre tout le temps," ricana Emmett.

"Bien sûr," répondit Edward en souriant à son frère. "Mais je prendrais tout ce que je pourrais avoir, juste pour entendre sa voix dans ma tête.

 **D'ordinaire, j'appréciais qu'il ne sût lire dans mes pensées aussi clairement que si je les avais formulées à voix haute. À présent, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'entendît, qu'il perçût le cri d'alerte résonnant dans ma tête.**

"Franchement, du calme, Bella, c'est juste un rêve," dit Emmett. "Et même si ça ne l'était pas, je pense que ta grand-mère déjà morte pourrait se faire à cette idée."

 **Je jetai un coup d'œil angoissé à grand-mère et constatai qu'il était trop tard. Elle me retourna un regard aussi effrayé que le mien. Sans se départir de son sourire (si beau que mon cœur parut enfler au point de vouloir exploser), Edward posa son bras sur mes épaules et se tourna vers ma grand-mère. La réaction de cette dernière me désarçonna. Au lieu de sembler horrifiée, elle me contempla avec une moue penaude, l'air de s'attendre à ce que je la gronde.**

"C'est bizarre..." dit Emmett, une expression confuse sur le visage.

 **Par ailleurs, elle avait adopté une drôle de position, le bras écarté maladroitement du corps, tendu et recourbé,**

"Oh," dit Emmett et tous les autres semblaient avoir aussi compris ce qu'il se passait maintenant. "C'est elle. Elle est sa grand-mère," ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

 **-comme si, elle aussi, avait enlacé une personne que je ne distinguais pas, un être invisible.**

 **Ce ne fut qu'alors que je pris du recul et remarquai le grand cadre doré qui entourait la silhouette de ma grand-mère. Perplexe, je levai la main qui n'enserrait pas la taille d'Edward et l'effleurai. Elle imita mon geste à la perfection. Là où nos doigts auraient dû se toucher, je ne frôlai que la froideur du verre...**

 **Dans un soubresaut vertigineux, mon rêve devint cauchemar.**

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment si terrible que ça de vieillir?" siffla Edward.

"Pas toujours," lui répondit Alice. "Mais quand ton petit ami sera éternellement jeune...ça doit être pesant."

"Alors je vais la torturer rien qu'en restant avec elle," grogna Edward, cette étrange lueur brillant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

"Tu vas la rendre heureuse," lui dit Esme. "Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été ou qu'elle ne le sera jamais sans toi."

"Merci," lui sourit Edward; dit comme ça, c'était dur de ne pas y croire.

 **Grand-mère n'existait pas.**

 **C'était** _ **moi**_ **. Moi dans un miroir. Moi, vieille, ridée et fanée.**

 **À côté d'Edward. La glace ne renvoyait pas son image,**

"Les vampires ont un reflet," dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. "Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu aller chercher cette histoire?"

"Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr," répondit Carlisle, songeur. "Il faudra que je fasse des recherches à ce sujet," marmonna-t-il avec excitation.

 **-et il était d'une beauté fracassante, figé pour l'éternité dans ses dix-sept ans. Il posa ses lèvres de givre aux contours irréprochables sur ma joue détruite.**

— **Bon anniversaire, chuchota-t-il.**

"Ça doit vraiment être son anniversaire," dit Edward.

"Ouais, c'est logique qu'elle s'inquiète de ça le jour de son anniversaire," ajouta Alice.

 **Haletante, je m'éveillai en sursaut, ouvrant les paupières d'un seul coup. La triste lueur grise et familière d'une matinée couverte remplaça le soleil aveuglant de mon songe.**

 **« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve », tentai-je de me rassurer. Je respirai profondément puis tressaillis derechef quand la sonnerie de mon réveille-matin se déclencha. Le petit calendrier encastré dans le coin du cadran m'informa que nous étions le treize septembre.**

 **J'avais eu une vision onirique, mais pour le moins prophétique. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire.**

"J'avais raison," rayonna Edward. "Et maintenant, je connais sa date de naissance."

 **J'avais officiellement dix-huit ans.**

"Oh, et maintenant elle est plus vieille que toi," dit Alice.

"Seulement techniquement," répondit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, mais ça explique pourquoi ça la dérange autant," continua Alice en haussant les épaules.

 **J'avais redouté cet instant pendant des mois. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il était encore pire que ce que j'avais craint. J'étais plus vieille – je le** _ **sentais**_ **. J'avais vieilli au jour le jour, sauf que là, c'était différent, quantifiable, pire.**

"Allez, Eddy, prends ça comme une de ses névroses, et rigoles-en," lui dit Emmett, effectivement en train de rire.

 **J'avais dix-huit ans.**

 **Un âge qu'Edward n'atteindrait jamais.**

 **Lorsque j'allai me laver les dents, je fus presque étonnée que mon reflet dans le miroir n'eût pas changé. Je m'examinai, cherchant d'imminentes rides sur ma peau ivoire.**

"Argh, elle n'a que dix-huit ans," grogna Edward.

 **Je ne distinguai cependant que celles de mon front, et je savais que si je parvenais à me détendre, elles s'effaceraient. J'en fus incapable. Mes sourcils restèrent froncés en une ligne soucieuse, au-dessus de mes prunelles anxieuses.**

 **« Ce n'était qu'un rêve », me répétai-je. Juste un rêve... et pourtant, mon pire cauchemar aussi.**

 **Pressée de quitter la maison, je sautai l'étape du petit déjeuner. Je ne réussis pas à éviter mon père, hélas, et fus contrainte de jouer la comédie du bonheur durant quelques minutes. Je m'efforçai de sembler ravie par les cadeaux que je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'acheter,**

"Elle n'aime pas les cadeaux!" cria Alice, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

"Apparemment non," sourit Emmett. "Je me demande ce que ça va donner."

"Mais...je veux lui offrir des choses," pleurnicha Alice en regardant Edward. Apparemment, il semblait partager son avis.

"C'est pour ça que ça devrait être intéressant," rigola Emmett. "Comme si t'étais du genre à écouter ce que veulent les gens."

"C'est vrai," dit Alice, immédiatement de bonne humeur à nouveau, mais le froncement de sourcils d'Edward s'accentua... il ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

 **-luttant néanmoins contre les larmes à chacun de mes sourires.**

 **Sur le chemin du lycée, je tâchai de me ressaisir. L'image de grand-mère – car il était hors de question que ce fût la mienne – m'obsédait, et c'est remplie de désespoir que je me garai sur le parking et aperçus Edward appuyé contre son étincelante Volvo gris argent, immobile, hommage marmoréen rendu à quelque dieu païen de la beauté, désormais oublié. Mon songe ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Et, comme chaque jour, il m'attendait. Moi. Ma détresse s'évapora un instant,**

"Rien qu'en te voyant..." commença Esme.

"J'ai compris," l'interrompit Edward.

 **-remplacée par de l'émerveillement. Nous avions beau sortir ensemble depuis six mois, je continuai de ne pas croire à ma bonne fortune.**

"C'est moi le plus chanceux de nous deux," dit Edward.

 **Sa sœur Alice était à son côté, et elle aussi guettait ma venue.**

 **Edward et Alice n'étaient pas réellement parents (l'histoire servie au bon peuple de Forks était que la fratrie des Cullen avait été adoptée par le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esme, tous deux bien trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants adolescents),**

"Oui, bien trop jeune," rigola Carlisle. "Je n'ai que trois-cent-soixante-deux ans."

 **-mais leur peau avait la même exacte pâleur, leurs yeux – enfoncés dans des cernes tels des hématomes – la même étrange nuance dorée, et leurs visages une identique et inhumaine beauté. Pour qui était dans le secret – moi, par exemple – ces similitudes les identifiaient pour ce qu'ils étaient.**

"Des vampires!" cria Emmett d'une voix tonitruante.

 **Les prunelles fauves d'Alice luisaient d'excitation découvrant qu'elle tenait un petit paquet carré enveloppé de papier d'argent, je plissai le front.**

"Tu vois Alice, tu ne l'as pas écouté," rigola Emmett.

"Bien," sourit Alice.

 **Je l'avais pourtant avertie que je ne souhaitais rien pour mon anniversaire.** _ **Rien du tout**_ **, ni présents ni marques d'attention particulières. Il était évident que mes vœux avaient été superbement ignorés.**

"Parce que nous adorons les anniversaires, et que ça fait trop longtemps que nous n'en avons pas fêté un vrai," expliqua Alice.

 **Je claquai la portière de ma camionnette à plateau, une Chevrolet de 1953, déclenchant une averse de débris rouillés sur le bitume humide,**

"Argh," grogna Rosalie. "Je pense qu'on devrait lui acheter une nouvelle voiture."

"Elle ne l'acceptera définitivement pas," rigola Edward.

"On pourrait lui en trouva une pas trop cher..." essaya de négocier Rosalie.

"Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça pourrait marcher," sourit Edward. "Tu sais à quel point elle aime ce vieux tas de ferraille rouillée."

"Argh," grogna à nouveau Rosalie.

 **-et me dirigeai lentement vers les Cullen. Alice vint à moi en sautillant, sa face de lutin resplendissante sous ses cheveux noirs coiffés en pointes.**

— **Bon anniversaire, Bella !**

— **Chut ! Sifflai-je**

Emmett éclata de rire.

 **-en regardant autour de nous pour m'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendue.**

 **La dernière chose que je désirais, c'était que mes camarades de classe célèbrent ce jour noir.**

— **Tu ouvres ton cadeau maintenant ou plus tard ? demanda-t-elle en faisant fi de ma réaction.**

— **J'avais dit pas de cadeaux, grommelai-je**

"Je ne laisserai pas ça m'arrêter," dit Alice avec certitude.

 **-sur un tel ton qu'elle n'eut pas grand mérite à deviner mon humeur.**

— **Très bien... ça attendra, alors. As-tu aimé l'album photo que t'a envoyé ta mère ? Et l'appareil de Charlie ?**

 **Je soupirai. Naturellement, elle était au courant. Edward n'était pas le seul de sa famille à avoir des talents particuliers. Alice avait sans doute « vu » ce que mes parents s'apprêtaient à m'offrir à l'instant même où ils avaient arrêté leur choix.**

— **Oui. C'est super.**

— **Je trouve leur idée géniale. On n'est en Terminale qu'une seule fois.**

"C'est ça," souffla Emmett et les quatre autres vampires 'adolescents' reniflèrent.

"Je souhaiterai presque que ce soit vrai," dit Rosalie.

 **Autant en profiter pour immortaliser les meilleurs moments de cette année.**

— **Combien de Terminales as-tu effectuées, toi ?**

— **Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **Nous étions arrivées près d'Edward. Il tendit la main, je m'en emparai avidement, oubliant l'espace d'un instant ma morosité. Comme toujours, sa peau était lisse, dure et très froide. Il serra doucement ma paume. Je plongeai dans ses iris topaze, et mon cœur se serra lui aussi, mais plus violemment.**

Edward sourit largement en entendant une fois de plus l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

 **Percevant les bégaiements de mon pouls, Edward sourit puis souleva sa main libre pour caresser le dessin de mes lèvres d'un doigt frais.**

— **Sauf erreur de ma part, et si je me souviens bien d'une certaine conversation, je ne suis pas autorisé à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, susurra-t-il. C'est bien ça ?**

"Ce qui est donc ma façon à moi de le lui souhaiter," sourit Edward.

— **En effet.**

 **Son débit fluide et ses intonations soignées étaient inimitables, héritage d'une langue qu'on avait parlé cent ans plus tôt.**

— **Je préférais m'en assurer, badina-t-il en passant ses doigts à travers le désordre de sa chevelure cuivrée. Au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. La plupart des gens semblent heureux de l'événement et des présents qui l'accompagnent.**

"Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans le crâne que Bella n'est pas la plupart des gens?" demanda Alice.

 **Alice s'esclaffa, et son rire, carillon du vent, tinta comme de l'argent.**

— **Toi aussi, tu vas adorer, Bella ! me promit-elle. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est censé être aux petits soins pour toi et exaucer tes moindres désirs. Que pourrait-il t'arriver de pénible ?**

— **De vieillir.**

 **J'avais répliqué à cette question rhétorique d'une voix moins assurée que je l'aurais voulu. Le sourire d'Edward se figea.**

"Ouais, je sais ce qu'il ressent," soupira Edward.

— **Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas si âgé, objecta sa sœur. En général, les femmes attendent d'avoir atteint la trentaine pour refuser de fêter leur anniversaire, non ?**

"Non," renifla Rosalie, incrédule.

— **C'est plus qu'Edward, bougonnai-je.**

 **L'intéressé soupira.**

— **Techniquement, certes, admit Alice sans se départir de son entrain. Ça ne représente qu'une toute petite année, cependant.**

 **Force m'était d'admettre que oui, un an ou deux de plus ou de moins ne constituaient pas un gouffre en effet, à condition que je fusse certaine d'obtenir le futur que je voulais, à savoir rester pour toujours aux côtés d'Edward et des Cullen, et pas en tant que croulante chenue si possible.**

"Mais c'est la meilleure option pour elle," dit Edward, convaincu d'avoir raison et ce, peu importe à quel point Bella voulait l'autre option. "Ça l'est," ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Alice.

"J'ai déjà promis de ne pas la transformer," répliqua Alice, en lui lançant le même regard noir. _'Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être d'accord avec toi...surtout dans ma propre tête.'_

"Tu as raison," soupira Edward. "Désolé."

 **Las ! Edward était fermement opposé à tout avenir impliquant ma transformation. Il refusait que je devinsse comme lui – immortelle. Il qualifiait notre situation d'impasse. Très franchement, je ne comprenais pas son obstination.**

"Je devrais lui l'expliquer plus clairement," remarqua Edward, songeur. "Peut-être que si elle comprenait mieux, elle ne le désirerait plus autant...ou en tout cas, elle arrêterait d'être aussi obstinée."

 **Qu'est-ce que l'état de mortel avait de si formidable ? En comparaison, une existence de vampire ne paraissait pas si terrible, en tout cas pas quand on observait les Cullen.**

"Elle idéalise tellement les vampires," dit Edward en secouant la tête. "Elle n'a aucune idée d'à quel point c'est dur pour nous ne serait-ce que de s'asseoir à côté d'un humain...la douleur constante."

"Voilà une autre chose que tu devrais lui dire si jamais elle te dit vouloir devenir une vampire après votre rencontre," lui dit Jasper. "Plus elle en saura, moins elle voudra devenir l'une des nôtres."

"Certes, mais j'espère vraiment ne jamais avoir à aborder le sujet," lui répondit Edward. "En plus, je sais pas vraiment si je veux qu'elle sache à quel point je souffre en sa présence."

— **À quelle heure seras-tu chez nous ? poursuivit Alice en changeant de sujet.**

 **Rien qu'à son expression, je devinai qu'elle mijotait précisément ce à quoi j'avais espéré échapper.**

— **Parce que j'y suis attendue ? Première nouvelle.**

— **Oh, s'il te plaît, Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre plaisir, hein ?**

" _Notre plaisir_ ," rigola Edward. "Ce ne serait pas ton plaisir?"

"Probablement," sourit Alice, sans vergogne. "Mais je suis sûre qu'Emmett au moins s'amuserait aussi."

"Définitivement," dit Emmett. "Surtout en voyant à quel point elle en a horreur."

— **Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui décidais de ce que je voulais ou pas ?**

— **Je passerai la chercher chez Charlie après les cours, intervint Edward comme si je n'existais pas.**

— **Je bosse, protestai-je.**

— **Non, non, non ! Me détrompa Alice, très contente d'elle. Je me suis arrangée avec Mme Newton, et elle a accepté d'échanger ses heures de vendredi au magasin avec toi. À propos, elle te présente tous ses vœux.**

— **Et puis, je... je n'ai pas le temps, bégayai-je en me creusant la tête pour trouver une excuse.**

"Quelle qu'elle soit, abandonne," rigola Emmett. "Rien ne peut arrêter Alice quand elle est comme ça."

 **Je n'ai pas encore regardé** _ **Roméo et Juliette**_ **pour le cours d'anglais.**

— **Tu connais la pièce par cœur ! rétorqua Alice.**

— **Oui, mais M. Mason nous a conseillé d'en voir une représentation afin de l'apprécier pleinement. C'est ce que voulait Shakespeare.**

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

 **Edward leva les yeux au ciel.**

— **Tu as déjà visionné des adaptations, insista sa sœur.**

— **Pas celle des années soixante. M. Mason soutient que c'est la meilleure.**

"Elle croit vraiment que cette excuse va marcher?" rigola Emmett.

 **Alice finit par perdre patience, sa mine satisfaite s'effaça, et elle me toisa avec dureté.**

— **Écoute, Bella, tu as le choix entre deux solutions, maugréa-t-elle. La facile et la difficile. Quoi que tu...**

"Tu ne la traîneras pas de force ici," dit Edward en lançant un regard noir à Alice.

"Non," répondit Alice. "J'irai la chercher et je la porterai jusqu'ici..."

"Alice..." grogna Edward.

— **Du calme, l'interrompit Edward. Si Bella a envie de regarder un film, à sa guise. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire.**

À son tour, Alice lança un regard noir à Edward.

— **Exactement ! Renchéris-je.**

— **Je l'amènerai à la maison vers dix-neuf heures, continua-t-il.**

"Ça me va," dit Alice en souriant.

 **Cela te laissera plus de temps pour les préparatifs.**

 **Le rire argentin d'Alice résonna une nouvelle fois.**

— **Très bien, dit-elle. Tu n'y échapperas pas, Bella ! Je te garantis qu'on va s'amuser !**

 **Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux qui dévoila ses admirables dents luisantes, puis m'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna en direction de son premier cours d'une démarche dansante.**

"Pourquoi je suis toujours en train de danser?" demanda Alice, amusée. "C'est vraiment comme ça que je marche ou c'est juste Bella?"

"Tu as une certaine fluidité dans tes pas qui te donne une démarche dansante," lui dit Carlisle. "Mais je ne pense pas que quiconque d'autre que Bella - et nous bien sûr - ne le remarque."

— **Je t'en prie, Edward..., commençai-je.**

— **On en discutera plus tard, me coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. On va être en retard.**

 **C'est dans l'indifférence générale que nous nous assîmes à nos places habituelles, au fond de la classe. Nous sortions ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour continuer à susciter les ragots. Même Mike Newton-**

Edward fronça les sourcils à la mention de Mike.

 **-avait cessé de m'accabler de ses regards lugubres qui, au début, m'avaient quelque peu culpabilisée.**

"J'espère qu'il a aussi cessé de penser à elle," marmonna Edward.

 **Il me sourit, et je constatai avec plaisir qu'il avait l'air d'avoir accepté que nos relations se limitent à de l'amitié. Mike avait changé, durant l'été. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, rendant ses pommettes plus proéminentes, et il arborait une nouvelle coiffure. Les cheveux courts et hérissés avaient laissé place à des mèches blondes plus longues et artistiquement enduites de gel afin de donner une impression de désordre décontracté.**

"Je pense qu'il essaye de t'imiter, frangin," rigola Emmett.

 **Si sa source d'inspiration était évidente, l'allure d'Edward était toutefois de celles que l'on n'imite pas.**

 **Au fil des heures, j'échafaudai différentes stratégies pour éviter la soirée qui se préparait chez les Cullen. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Qui plus est, la surprise qu'on me réservait comprendrait forcément beaucoup d'attention.**

"Sans aucun doute," sourit Alice. "Et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire si tu veux devenir un membre de notre famille."

"Elle fera partie de cette famille qu'elle s'y fasse ou non," lui dit Esme. "Bien que ce serait agréable qu'elle accepte les cadeaux que nous voulons lui donner."

 **Or, les maladroits enclins aux catastrophes (dont je suis) s'arrangent pour éviter d'être le centre du monde. Qui apprécie d'être sous les feux de la rampe alors que le ridicule (se casser la figure par exemple) menace, telle une épée de Damoclès ?**

Emmett éclata de rire à ça.

 **Il y aurait aussi des cadeaux, alors que j'avais très spécifiquement demandé – exigé, plutôt – qu'on les évitât cette année. J'avais l'impression que Charlie et Renée n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir décidé d'ignorer mes ordres.**

"Elle est si gentille que c'est facile de l'ignorer," sourit Alice.

 **Je n'avais jamais roulé sur l'or, ce qui m'indifférait. Renée m'avait élevée sur son salaire d'institutrice en école maternelle quant à Charlie, ce n'était pas son boulot – chef de la police de la minuscule bourgade de Forks – qui l'enrichissait. Mes uniques revenus personnels, je les devais à mes trois jours de travail par semaine dans la boutique de sport des parents de Mike. Je m'estimais d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir décroché un job dans une ville aussi petite. Le moindre centime de mon salaire allait grossir les économies microscopiques destinées à mes études universitaires.**

"Qu'elle refuse que je paye, j'en suis sûr," grogna Edward.

 **La fac, c'était le plan B. Je m'acharnais à croire en la réalisation du plan A, en dépit de l'entêtement d'Edward à vouloir que je reste humaine.**

"Elle semble être le genre de fille à avoir toujours voulu aller à l'université," dit Carlisle, les sourcils froncés.

"Je parie qu'elle l'est," soupira Edward. "Elle s'est juste convaincue qu'elle veut être un vampire à la place."

 **Lui avait énormément de moyens, ce à quoi j'évitais de trop réfléchir. L'argent ne signifiait presque rien pour les Cullen. C'était juste une chose qu'on accumulait quand on disposait d'un temps infini et de quelqu'un (Alice) qui jouissait d'un talent surprenant pour prédire les fluctuations boursières. Edward ne saisissait pas pourquoi je m'opposais à ce qu'il en dépensât pour moi, pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise lorsqu'il m'invitait dans un restaurant cher de Seattle, pourquoi il lui était interdit de m'acheter une voiture rapide ou pourquoi je refusais qu'il paie mes frais de scolarité (il débordait d'un enthousiasme ridicule pour le plan B).**

"Bien sûr," ricana Edward alors qu'Emmett rigolait plus franchement.

 **Selon lui, j'étais inutilement chichiteuse. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'autoriser à me donner quoi que ce soit quand je n'étais pas à même de lui rendre la pareille ?**

"Mais l'argent ne signifie rien pour moi, tu te rappelles?" soupira Edward. "Et tu m'as déjà donné tellement. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te rembourser un jour...et je ne t'ai même pas encore rencontré."

 **Pour d'insondables raisons, il désirait ma compagnie, et c'était déjà trop. Tout ce qu'il y ajouterait ne ferait que renforcer le déséquilibre qui nous séparait.**

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment drôle," dit Alice, en rigolant ridiculement fort. "Vous semblez tous les deux penser la même chose au sujet de l'autre sans même vous en rendre compte.

"Trop drôle," grommela Edward en lui lançant un regard noir. Oh, oui, c'est vrai que le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées étaient tabous."

 **La matinée passa ni Edward ni Alice ne revenant sur le sujet de mon anniversaire, je me détendis un peu. À midi, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Y régnait un** _ **statu quo**_ **étrange. Maintenant que les aînés, et les plus effrayants (Emmett)**

"En fait, c'est moi le plus effrayant," dit Jasper, d'une voix égale, mais un peu honteuse - comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait faire preuve de faiblesse. "Ils réalisent que je suis le plus potentiellement dangereux et ils restent encore plus loin de moi que des autres."

 **des Cullen avaient quitté l'école, Edward, Alice et moi nous asseyions à l'une de ses extrémités, cependant que mes autres amis, Mike et Jessica (qui traversaient une phase de relations gênées après avoir rompu), Angela et Ben (dont la liaison avait survécu à l'été), Eric, Conner, Tyler et Lauren (je me contentais de tolérer cette dernière) en occupaient l'autre bout, comme séparés de nous trois par une ligne invisible.**

"Voilà qui est différent," dit Edward.

"Je suppose qu'avec Bella entre nous, nous ne les effrayons pas trop," dit Alice, avec scepticisme, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était très important.

 **Celle-ci se dissipait aisément les jours de soleil, où les Cullen séchaient systématiquement le lycée, et j'étais alors incluse dans les conversations sans que cela posât la moindre difficulté.**

"Apparemment, nous ne serons pas les seuls à être attirés vers Bella," dit Jasper en souriant.

"Ben c'est une fille géniale," sourit Edward. "Qui ne voudrait pas être près d'elle?"

 **Edward et Alice s'accommodaient de cet ostracisme mineur, alors que, à leur place, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé bizarre et blessant. Eux s'en apercevaient à peine. Les gens étaient toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie des Cullen, comme pris d'une frayeur qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas pour autant j'étais la seule exception à la règle.**

"Dieu merci," sourit Edward.

 **Parfois, la décontraction dont je faisais preuve avec lui inquiétait Edward,-**

"Oui, je peux comprendre," rigola Edward. "Tout ce qu'elle fait est toujours bon et mauvais pour moi...mais je ne voudrais rien y changer."

 **-qui se jugeait dangereux pour moi – une opinion que je réfutais avec véhémence sitôt qu'il l'exprimait.**

 **L'après-midi défila rapidement, les cours s'achevèrent, et Edward me raccompagna à ma camionnette – la routine. Sauf que, cette fois, il m'ouvrit la porte passagère. Alice devait avoir pris la Volvo, une façon de s'assurer que je ne me défilerais pas ce soir-là.**

"Je me demande si j'ai eu une vision de ça," rigola Alice.

"Nan, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça," dit Edward alors qu'Emmett rigolait. "Je ne peux juste pas me passer d'elle."

 **Je me plantai sous la pluie et croisai les bras.**

— **C'est mon anniversaire, je conduis, décrétai-je.**

"Apparemment, elle a encore un problème avec ta conduite," rigola Emmett.

— **Ah, mais je t'obéis et je me comporte comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire.**

— **Dans ce cas, je n'irai pas chez toi tout à l'heure.**

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui céder," dit Alice en lui lançant un regard noir.

— **Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? S'amusa-t-il. Très bien.**

 **Sur ce, il m'entraîna du côté conducteur.**

— **Bon anniversaire ! claironna-t-il.**

— **Chut !**

 **Bon gré mal gré, je m'installai derrière le volant, regrettant déjà qu'il n'eût pas choisi l'autre solution.**

— **Cet appareil est nul, se plaignit-il en tripotant la radio tandis que je quittais le parking.**

"Estime-toi heureux que ce tas de ferraille _ait_ une radio," dit Rosalie.

 **Je fronçai les sourcils, vexée qu'il s'en prît à ma vieille Chevrolet. Pour moi, elle était géniale. Elle avait de la personnalité.**

"Je commence à voir pourquoi elle aime cette camionnette," rigola Emmett. "Elle aussi a une sacré personnalité."

— **Si tu veux de la bonne musique, tu n'as qu'à te servir de ta voiture, ripostai-je.**

 **J'étais si nerveuse à la perspective de ce qu'Alice me concoctait que je me montrai plus sèche que je n'en avais eu l'intention. D'ordinaire, la présence d'Edward me rendait d'humeur égale et sereine. Il réprima un sourire.**

 **Lorsque je me garai devant chez Charlie, les mains d'Edward, tendres et prudentes, enveloppèrent mon visage. Seul le bout des doigts exerçait une légère pression sur mes tempes, mes pommettes, ma mâchoire, comme si j'étais d'une fragilité particulière.**

"Ben, tu l'es," soupira Edward.

 **Ce qui était le cas, comparé à lui du moins.**

— **Tu devrais être heureuse, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, murmura-t-il, et son haleine douce me chatouilla les narines.**

— **Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Répondis-je, le souffle court.**

— **Alors, c'est vraiment dommage, dit-il en me vrillant de ses iris dorés et incandescents.**

 **Lorsqu'il se pencha et colla ses lèvres de glace aux miennes, j'avais déjà la tête qui tournait. Tombant dans le piège qu'il m'avait délibérément tendu, j'oubliai mes angoisses et me concentrai pour ne pas oublier de respirer.**

 **Sa bouche s'attarda sur la mienne, froide et lisse et délicate, jusqu'à ce que j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui rende son baiser avec une passion un peu trop débordante.**

"Comme toujours," soupira Edward.

"Ça ne te dérange probablement pas," sourit Jasper.

 **Je le sentis sourire, puis il me relâcha et déverrouilla mon étreinte.**

 **Edward avait posé de nombreuses limites à notre relation physique, dans l'unique but de me garder vivante. Si, en général, j'observais la règle exigeant que je maintienne ma peau à une saine distance de ses dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir et enduites de venin, j'avais tendance à négliger ces détails triviaux lorsqu'il m'embrassait.**

"Argh," grogna Edward. "Elle est si inconsciente parfois."

— **Sois sage, chuchota-t-il.**

 **Il déposa un ultime baiser sur ma bouche, puis s'écarta en prenant soin de croiser mes bras sur mon ventre. Les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissaient. Je portai une main à ma poitrine, sentis la chamade sous ma paume.**

— **Crois-tu que j'arriverai un jour à me maîtriser ? Demandai-je à voix haute, plus pour moi que pour lui, d'ailleurs. Que mon pouls cessera de s'emballer chaque fois que tu me touches ?**

"J'espère que non," sourit Edward avant de soupirer. "Bien que ça ne doit pas être très bon pour elle tout ça."

— **J'espère bien que non, plastronna-t-il.**

— **Bon, allons voir comment les Montaigus et les Capulets s'exterminent, décidai-je en lui lançant un coup d'œil irrité.**

— **Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle.**

 **Edward se vautra sur le canapé, cependant que je chargeais la vidéo et faisais défiler le générique en mode accéléré. Lorsque je me perchai à l'extrémité du divan, il enserra ma taille et m'attira contre son torse. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un coussin, vu sa dureté, sa froideur, sa perfection statuaire, mais je le préférais de loin. Attrapant le vieux plaid qui dissimulait le dossier du sofa, il m'enveloppa dedans pour éviter que je gèle à son contact.**

— **Roméo m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs, m'annonça-t-il d'emblée.**

"Edward, elle connaît la pièce par cœur. Je parie qu'elle aime beaucoup Romeo," lui dit Alice.

"Je sais," dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

"Argh," grogna Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

— **Que lui reproches-tu ? Répliquai-je, quelque peu offensée car c'était un de mes personnages préférés. (Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward, j'avais eu une sorte de béguin pour lui.)**

"Comment peut-on avoir le béguin pour un personnage fictif?" renifla Edward, peut-être un peu trop fort.

"Oh, ça arrive," sourit Alice.

"La question la plus importante, c'est comment peut-on être jaloux d'un personnage fictif?" le taquina Jasper.

"La ferme," dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

— **Eh bien, pour commencer, il est amoureux fou de Rosaline, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'enticher très vite de Juliette. Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui donne des airs d'inconstant ? Ensuite, quelques minutes à peine après son mariage avec Juliette, il tue le cousin de celle-ci. Pas très malin. Il accumule les erreurs, ce type. Il aurait voulu détruire son bonheur tout seul qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Edward frissonna à ça.

— **Tu préfères que je le regarde seule ? Soupirai-je.**

— **Non, répondit-il en promenant ses doigts sur mon bras, déclenchant mes frissons. De toute façon, c'est toi qui m'intéresses, pas le film. Tu vas pleurer ?**

— **Si je suis attentive, sûrement, admis-je.**

— **Alors, je ne te distrairai pas.**

 **Malgré cette promesse, il effleura mes cheveux de ses lèvres, geste qui ne pouvait m'inciter à rester appliquée. L'œuvre finit néanmoins par me captiver, d'autant qu'Edward murmurait les vers de Roméo à mon oreille – en comparaison de son irrésistible ténor, la voix de l'acteur paraissait faiblarde et grossière. À son grand amusement, je fondis en larmes quand, à son réveil, Juliette découvre son époux trépassé à ses pieds.**

— **J'avoue que je l'envie un peu, ce Roméo, commenta Edward en séchant mes larmes avec une de mes mèches.**

— **Juliette est très jolie.**

"Comme si je m'intéressais à cette fille," renifla Edward. "Ne lui ai-je pas déjà dit qu'elle est la seule fille qui m'intéresse?"

— **Pas à cause d'elle, se récria-t-il, vaguement dégoûté. À cause de la simplicité de son suicide. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous les humains ! Il vous suffit de boire d'un trait un petit mélange d'extraits de plantes, et hop...**

Tout le monde regarda Edward avec incrédulité.

"Est-ce que tu penses souvent à ça?" lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix tremblante; ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Esme, assise à côté de lui, semblait sur le point de pleurer - ils en savaient tous les deux bien plus sur le suicide que n'importe quel autre membre de la famille.

"Je n'y pense pas du tout," répondit Edward, aussi choqué que le reste de la famille.

"Oh," dit Carlisle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Bah, c'est juste qu'il m'a fallu un jour considérer cette solution. Connaissant l'expérience de Carlisle en la matière, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple. Je ne suis même pas certain de connaître le nombre exact de fois où il a tenté d'en finir, lorsque... Après qu'il eut compris ce qu'il était devenu... Or, il est toujours en excellente santé, ajouta-t-il, sur un ton plus désinvolte.**

"Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête?" lui demanda Alice. "Tout d'abord, tu ne devrais jamais penser à ça..."

"Mais je n'y pense pas," lui dit Edward, apparemment effrayé lui aussi.

"Et ensuite, comment as-tu bien pu lui balancer ça comme ça?" lui demanda Alice. "Parler de ta mort comme si c'était quelque chose de trivial, alors que tu sais à quel point elle tient à toi!"

"Euh..." Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot," grogna Alice.

— **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'indignai-je en me dévissant le cou pour le toiser. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie « il m'a fallu considérer cette solution » ?**

— **C'était au printemps dernier, quand tu as... failli être tuée...**

"Aah," dit Edward. "L'idée de la perdre a été horrible...encore pire pour lui...je peux voir pourquoi j'aurais pensé à ça..."

"Edward," grogna Alice. Ce n'était pas un grognement de colère, mais un grognement de douleur, et Edward releva la tête pour voir toute sa famille complètement terrifiée. "Est-ce que c'est ce qui va se passer...est-ce que tu vas te suicider lorsqu'elle sera morte?"

"Je n'en sais rien," lui répondit-il honnêtement. "Probablement pas...tant que ce ne sera pas de ma faute."

' _Est-ce que tu dis ça juste pour-_ ' songea Alice, en regardant avec insistance Esme, qui semblait folle de désespoir ' _nous rassurer_?' Son regard noir lui fit penser que non...mais c'était toujours difficile à dire avec Edward.

 **Il s'interrompit, respira profondément et s'efforça de reprendre un ton badin.**

— **Bien sûr, ma priorité était de te retrouver vivante. Pour autant, j'ai dû envisager d'autres éventualités. Et, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour un humain.**

 **Un instant, le souvenir de mon dernier voyage à Phœnix me submergea avec une telle force que j'en eus le vertige. Les images étaient d'une clarté effarante – le soleil aveuglant, les vagues de touffeur montant du sol bétonné tandis que je me précipitais dans les pattes du vampire sadique qui avait l'intention de me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive James, à l'affût dans la salle aux miroirs, tenant ma mère en otage – du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru alors, n'ayant pas deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse. Mais, de son côté, James n'avait pas pressenti qu'Edward se ruait à mon secours. Il était pourtant arrivé à temps, même si je l'avais échappé belle.**

Edward frissonna à la mention de ce qui s'était passé dans le premier livre.

 **Inconsciemment, mes doigts caressèrent la cicatrice en forme de lune sur ma main, toujours plus froide que le reste de ma peau. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces désagréables réminiscences et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, revins aux implications de ce qu'Edward avait sous-entendu.**

— **D'autres éventualités ? Répétai-je.**

— **Enfin, voyons ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi par ma naïveté. Il était évident que je ne comptais pas vivre sans toi ! Mon seul problème, c'était la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Inutile d'espérer l'aide d'Emmett ou de Jasper.**

"Bien sûr que non!" crièrent Emmett et Jasper, complètement horrifié et toujours inquiets.

 **Alors, j'ai songé à me rendre en Italie pour provoquer les Volturi.**

"Tu es vraiment sérieux...ou en tout cas, tu le seras à l'avenir," dit Carlisle.

"C'est un avenir qui n'arrivera pas, Carlisle," lui dit Edward, d'une voix un peu plus convaincante qu'il y a une minute à peine. "Si je ne l'a mets jamais en danger comme ça...en danger de mort...je ne ressentirai pas ce besoin."

"Et dans soixante-dix ans, quand Bella mourra d'une mort naturelle...que feras-tu?" lui demanda Carlisle. "Tu n'es déjà plus prêt à vivre sans elle et ça ne fait que quelques mois..."

"Écoutez," soupira Edward. "Je ne connais pas l'avenir...Mais si j'ai ces soixante-dix ans avec elle, sans qu'elle soit blessée ou en danger - ça devrait suffire à me rendre heureux."

"Il semble être sincère," dit Jasper en lançant un regard suspicieux à Edward.

"Ah," dit Alice, en souriant soudainement. "Si Bella lui demande de rester en vie, lui fait promettre de continuer sans elle, il le fera."

"Tu sais, il pourrait très bien lui mentir," lui dit Jasper.

"C'est vrai," soupira Alice. Puis une autre idée lui vint et elle pensa immédiatement, ' _Edward, je t'ai promis de ne pas essayer de transformer Bella parce que nous voulons tous qu'elle fasse partie de ta vie - oui, je veux qu'elle fasse aussi partie de ma vie, mais vraiment, je sais qu'elle rendra ta vie meilleure. Cela étant dit, c'est facile de voir que tu risques d'essayer de te suicider après sa mort, alors j'ai une proposition pour toi.'_

"J'écoute," dit Edward, semblant parler à tout le monde, mais Alice savait qu'il n'en était rien.

 _'Si je te promets de ne pas transformer Bella, alors tu dois me promettre de ne pas te suicider après sa mort,'_ pensa Alice et Edward fronça les sourcils. ' _Je sais à quoi tu penses - pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour ça. J'ai déjà promis de ne pas la transformer, mais c'était avant de savoir que tu te suiciderais après sa mort, et ça c'est inacceptable. Je pourrais te suggérer de ne jamais la rencontrer...mais même maintenant...c'est probablement déjà trop tard pour toi. Je détesterais te perdre sans que tu n'ais jamais connu la joie d'aimer quelqu'un...quelqu'un que tu peux voir et toucher. En plus, je ne veux pas perdre Bella non plus...Je veux la connaître pour aussi longtemps que possible. Donc, si tu ne me donnes pas cette option...je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de la transformer.'_

"Je refuse," dit Edward, en colère...mais il semblait toujours parler aux autres.

La réponse était claire...il refusait de laisser ça arriver. _'Est-ce que tu penses que je veux que ça arrive comme ça?'_ Lui cria Alice dans sa tête. _'S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, elle ne saura même pas ce qui se passe...et même en sachant tout ça, elle t'aimerait quand même...elle accepterait la transformation, mais elle ne serait jamais qui elle était pour moi. Mais même en sachant ça, ça vaut toujours mieux que ta mort! Edward, je t'aime bien trop pour te perdre comme ça. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne te feras pas de mal!'_

"Tant que Bella a une longue vie, je jure de ne pas me suicider après sa mort," dit Edward, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Alice.

 _'Bien, et Edward, je le saurai si tu changes un jour d'avis,'_ lui dit Alice, la menace bien réelle. "Okay, Jazz, tu l'as entendu, tu peux reprendre la lecture."

"Est-ce ça vaut la peine de demander?" demanda Jasper, clairement amusé.

"Nan," sourit Alice, et le reste de la famille sembla comprendre qu'Edward tiendrait parole.

 **Il plaisantait ! Pourtant, ses prunelles dorées étaient graves, concentrées sur un lointain qui ne lui parlait que de sa propre fin. Tout à coup, je cédai à la colère.**

"Tout comme nous, frangine," dit Emmett, avec humeur.

— **C'est qui, ces Volturi ? Aboyai-je.**

— **Une famille, répondit-il d'une voix absente. Un clan très ancien et très puissant de notre espèce. Ce qui, pour nous, se rapprocherait le plus d'une famille royale, j'imagine. À ses débuts, Carlisle a brièvement vécu avec eux. Avant qu'il décide de gagner l'Amérique. Tu te rappelles ?**

— **Oui.**

 **Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier la première fois où j'avais mis les pieds chez les Cullen, une immense villa blanche isolée dans la forêt, près de la rivière. Ni la pièce où Carlisle, le vrai père d'Edward à plus d'un titre, avait aménagé tout un mur de tableaux qui racontaient son histoire personnelle. La toile la plus remarquable, aux couleurs les plus vives, la plus grande aussi, représentait la période italienne de sa vie. Je revoyais sans peine les quatre personnages aux visages séraphiques installés sur un balcon, observateurs du chaos bigarré qui régnait sous eux. En dépit des siècles, Carlisle, l'ange blond, n'avait pas changé. Je me souvenais également des trois autres, les premières relations de celui qui deviendrait par la suite le docteur Cullen. Edward n'avait jamais employé le nom de Volturi pour désigner le trio magnifique, un homme aux cheveux blancs et ses amis bruns. Il les avait appelés Aro, Marcus et Caïus, les ténébreux protecteurs des arts...**

— **Bref, on n'irrite pas les Volturi, reprit Edward, interrompant ma rêverie. Sauf à souhaiter mourir... ou, du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires.**

"S'il te plaît, arrête de parler de ça," demanda Esme. Elle semblait terriblement souffrir rien qu'en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver. "Edward, ne réalises-tu donc pas à quel point ces mots nous blessent?"

"Si," soupira Edward.

"C'est encore pire pour elle," dit Esme dans un filet de voix. "Autant que je t'aime...je sais que c'est pire pour elle."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis un tel idiot," lui dit Edward, dans un grognement... Il grognait sur son alter-ego.

 **Ma fureur tourna à l'effroi. Prenant son visage marmoréen entre mes mains, je le serai très fort.**

— **Je t'interdis d'avoir pareilles idées à l'avenir ! Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je** _ **t'interdis**_ **de te détruire.**

"Je savais qu'elle dirait quelque chose de ce genre," dit Alice, avec un sourire triste.

— **Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exposer à de nouveaux dangers, alors le sujet est clos.**

— _**M'exposer**_ **? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus – la malchance qui me poursuit relève de ma seule faute ! Que tu oses penser différemment est intolérable !**

 **J'étais de plus en plus furieuse. L'idée qu'Edward cessât d'exister m'était insupportablement douloureuse, quand bien même aurais-je été morte.**

— **Comment réagirais-tu à ma place ?**

— **Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **Il ricana.**

"Ricana!" répéta Alice, à travers ses dents serrées, et Edward tressaillit, mais pas à cause de la colère d'Alice.

— **Si c'était à toi qu'il arrivait quelque chose ? Suggérai-je en blêmissant à cette perspective, voudrais-tu que je me suicide ?**

"Non," répondit immédiatement Edward. "Je ne voudrais jamais que tu te fasses le moindre mal.

 **Une vague de tristesse traversa ses traits.**

— **Je comprends ton point de vue... un peu, avoua-t-il. Mais que ferais-je, sans toi ?**

— **Ce que tu faisais avant que je débarque dans ta vie et te complique les choses.**

— **Ainsi formulé, ça paraît tellement simple, soupira-t-il.**

— **Ça l'est. Je ne suis pas très intéressante, tu sais.**

 **Il faillit protester, renonça.**

— **Ce sujet-là est clos lui aussi, conclut-il.**

 **Brusquement, il se redressa, adopta une position plus formelle et m'écarta de façon à ne plus me toucher.**

— **Charlie ? Devinai-je.**

 **Il sourit. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la voiture de patrouille crisser sur le gravier de l'allée. Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne et m'y agrippai fermement. Mon père était capable de supporter au moins ça. Charlie entra, chargé d'une pizza.**

— **Bonjour, les enfants ! Nous salua-t-il. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais être débarrassée de la cuisine et de la vaisselle le jour de ton anniversaire, précisa-t-il à mon intention. Vous avez faim ?**

— **Bien sûr. Merci, papa.**

 **Charlie ne fit aucun commentaire sur le manque d'appétit de mon compagnon. Il avait l'habitude.**

— **Puis-je vous emprunter Bella pour quelques heures ? demanda Edward, le dîner terminé.**

 **Je guettai la réaction de mon père avec anxiété, ignorant s'il était de ceux qui considèrent que les anniversaires sont une affaire strictement familiale.**

"Vaut mieux pas pour lui," grommela Alice.

"Te connaissant, tu en as déjà parlé à Charlie," lui dit Jasper pour essayer de la calmer...puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il utilise son moyen habituel.

 **C'était le premier que je fêtais à Forks, où je m'étais installée après le remariage de ma mère Renée et son déménagement en Floride.**

— **Pas de problème, répondit-il, me condamnant ainsi à la soirée chez les Cullen. Il y a un match Mariners-Sox,**

"Ou il y a un match de baseball à la télé," rigola Emmett.

 **Je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie... Tiens, n'oublie pas ça.**

 **Et il me lança l'appareil qu'il m'avait offert sur les conseils de Renée, histoire de justifier l'achat de l'album, j'imagine.**

 **Il aurait dû se rappeler que, question coordination, j'ai toujours été handicapée.**

"Heureusement qu'Eddy est là," rigola Emmett.

 **L'objet effleura le bout de mes doigts puis tomba, et seule la promptitude d'Edward empêcha qu'il s'écrase au sol.**

— **Bien joué, commenta Charlie. Tu connais ta mère, Bella, elle trépigne à l'idée de voir tes photos.**

— **Bonne idée, renchérit Edward en me tendant l'engin.**

 **Je cadrai son visage et réalisai mon premier cliché.**

— **Il fonctionne.**

— **Super ! Bon, amusez-vous bien, les enfants.**

 **Voilà qui était une façon claire et nette de nous congédier. D'ailleurs, Charlie avait déjà gagné le salon et la télé.**

 **Devant ma camionnette, Edward m'invita de nouveau à m'installer côté passager. Cette fois, je ne protestai pas. Dans l'obscurité, j'avais toujours du mal à ne pas rater le chemin conduisant chez lui.**

"Mais je croyais qu'elle remarquait tout," dit Emmett, en essayant de bouder, mais son rire gâcha un peu l'effet.

"Je suppose que ses capacités d'observation ne sont qu'humaines quand il fait nuit," rigola Jasper.

 **Il prit la direction du nord, et nous traversâmes Forks. Mon chauffeur était visiblement irrité par la vitesse réduite que lui imposait ma Chevrolet préhistorique. Le moteur gronda encore plus fort que d'ordinaire quand il dépassa les quatre-vingts kilomètre-heure.**

— **Doucement, l'avertis-je.**

— **Tu sais ce qui te plairait vraiment ? Un joli petit coupé Audi. Puissant et très silencieux.**

"S'il te plaît, écoute-le pour une fois," dit Rosalie.

— **Ma voiture me convient parfaitement. Et à propos de dépenses inutiles, si tu tiens à la vie, tu as intérêt à ne rien m'avoir acheté pour mon anniversaire.**

— **Je n'ai pas déboursé un sou ! me jura-t-il, la vertu incarnée.**

— **Bien.**

— **Tu me rendrais service ?**

— **Ça dépend.**

"Ah, elle s'améliore à ça," sourit Alice. "Elle n'accepte plus avant de savoir ce que c'est."

"Je préférais avant," grommela Edward.

— **Bella, soupira-t-il, soudain sérieux, le dernier vrai anniversaire que nous avons célébré a été celui d'Emmett, en 1935. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse-nous un peu de mou et fais un effort. La famille est super-enthousiaste.**

 **Les réflexions de ce genre me désarçonnaient toujours un peu.**

— **Je vais essayer, promis-je.**

"Ah, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est dire que c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre et elle accepte," sourit Jasper.

— **Il faut aussi que je te prévienne.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Tout le monde est à la maison.**

— **Pardon ? M'étranglai-je. Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus d'Afrique ?**

"Pourquoi sommes-nous en Afrique?" demanda Emmett, presque triste.

"C'est probablement de ma faute," soupira Rosalie.

"C'est pas grave," lui dit Emmett. "On a ces livres."

 **La population de Forks, elle, croyait les aînés des Cullen à l'université de Dartmouth.**

— **Emmett souhaitait être présent.**

— **Et... Rosalie ?**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura se tenir.**

 **Je ne relevai pas. À quoi bon ? L'appréhension était là et ne me quitterait pas. Contrairement à Alice l'autre « sœur » d'Edward, l'exquise et blonde Rosalie, ne m'appréciait guère. Une litote. Pour elle, j'étais une intruse dans le secret des Cullen,**

Edward lança un regard noir à Rosalie.

"Je ne connais pas ses pensées, Edward," lui dit Rosalie. "Si je savais à quel point elle tient à notre famille, je me comporterai mieux."

"Mais tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas," lui dit Edward.

"Tu sais que j'ai mes raisons pour ça," lui dit Rosalie, d'une voix légèrement menaçante. "Principalement parce qu'elle veut devenir vampire alors qu'elle pourrait...Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Alors tu ne l'apprécieras jamais," soupira Edward.

"Je ne dirais pas jamais," répondit Rosalie. "D'une certaine façon, je l'apprécie déjà... Je sais pas Edward."

"Okay," soupira Edward avant de sourire. "Tant que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert, ça me va."

 **-et je me sentais coupable de l'absence prolongée du couple. Emmett, plaisantin aux allures d'ours, me manquait.**

"Elle m'aime bien," dit Emmett, fou de joie.

"Elle l'a déjà dit à la fin du premier livre, non?" lui demanda Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Ça fait toujours plaisir," bouda Emmett.

 **De bien des manières, il évoquait le frère aîné que je n'avais jamais eu... en beaucoup, beaucoup plus terrifiant, certes.**

— **Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir l'Audi, reprit Edward en changeant de sujet, n'y a-t-il d'autre cadeau que tu accepterais ?**

— **Est-il nécessaire que je te répète ce que j'attends de toi ? Contrai-je à voix basse.**

"Il fallait qu'elle dise ça," grogna Edward.

 **Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, regrettant de ne pas s'en être tenu aux difficultés que soulevait Rosalie.**

— **Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, Bella.**

 **La dispute n'était pas nouvelle.**

— **Tant pis. Alice sera peut-être d'accord, elle.**

"Ce n'est plus une option," soupira Alice et Edward sourit.

 **Un grondement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward.**

— **Ne rêve pas ! riposta-t-il. Ceci ne sera pas ton dernier anniversaire !**

— **C'est injuste !**

 **Il serra les mâchoires, et j'entendis presque grincer ses dents. Nous arrivions chez lui. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage étaient illuminées. Une longue guirlande de lanternes japonaises était suspendue à l'avant-toit du porche, éclairant d'une lumière douce les immenses cèdres qui entouraient la maison. De grandes vasques de roses étaient alignées de chaque côté des larges marches menant à la porte d'entrée.**

"Tu t'es lâchée," rigola Emmett.

"Ben, celui-là est vraiment important," sourit Alice. "On dirait que je vais pouvoir organiser plein de fêtes à l'avenir."

 **Je gémis.**

— **C'est une fête, me rappela Edward après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour se calmer. Tâche de jouer le jeu.**

— **Compte sur moi, marmonnai-je.**

 **Il fit le tour de la camionnette et m'offrit son bras.**

— **J'ai une question.**

 **Il se raidit, sur le qui-vive.**

— **Si je donne la pellicule à développer, apparaîtras-tu sur les photos ? Demandai-je en agitant l'appareil.**

"Oh, Bella," rigola Edward.

 **Il s'esclaffa, m'aida à descendre de voiture et m'entraîna vers le perron. Il riait encore quand il ouvrit le battant et s'effaça devant moi.**

 **Tous les Cullen étaient réunis dans l'immense salon blanc, et c'est un chœur de félicitations bruyantes qui m'accueillit. Embarrassée, je baissai les yeux. Alice – qui d'autre ? – avait couvert chaque surface disponible de bougies et de vases en cristal remplis de centaines de roses. Près du piano à queue d'Edward, sur une grande table nappée de blanc, il y avait un vaste gâteau au glaçage rose, d'autres fleurs, une pile d'assiettes en verre et un petit tas de cadeaux enveloppés de papier d'argent. C'était cent fois pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.**

Emmett éclata de rire à ça alors qu'Edward grognait, "C'est moi qui vais devoir la calmer après."

"Encore mieux," sourit Alice.

 **Devinant ma détresse, Edward enlaça ma taille et déposa un baiser encourageant sur le sommet de mon crâne.**

 **Ses parents, plus jeunes et plus beaux que jamais, étaient tout près de l'entrée. Esme me serra prudemment contre elle, et ses cheveux soyeux couleur caramel effleurèrent ma joue quand elle embrassa mon front. Carlisle me prit par les épaules.**

— **Désolé, Bella, me chuchota-t-il en aparté. Nous n'avons pas réussi à réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice.**

 **Derrière venaient Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière avait le visage fermé, mais elle n'était pas hostile.**

"C'est...un bon début," dit lentement Edward, mais les coins de sa bouche tressaillaient donc il était amusé.

 **Emmett, lui, arborait un grand sourire. Ne les ayant pas vus depuis des mois, j'avais oublié la beauté de Rosalie, si extravagante qu'il était presque douloureux de la regarder.**

"Je l'apprécie déjà plus," sourit Rosalie.

 **Quant à son compagnon, avait-il toujours été aussi... imposant ?**

— **Tu n'as pas changé, se moqua-t-il, faussement déçu. J'espérais une différence perceptible, mais tu rougis toujours autant.**

"Génial, Emmett, rappelle-lui ça," grogna Edward.

— **Merci beaucoup, dis-je en m'empourprant encore plus.**

 **Il pouffa.**

— **Je dois m'absenter une minute, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire à sa plus jeune sœur.**

"Quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ai-je demandé à Emmett de le faire?" demanda Alice en secouant la tête.

"Peut-être que tu voulais que Bella le vois," suggéra Jasper.

"Ou tu savais qu'elle le remarquerait même si c'était discret alors pourquoi ne pas laisser Emmett s'amuser," rigola Edward.

"C'est probablement ça," répondit Alice, en se joignant à son rire.

 **Attendez-moi pour commencer à vous amuser.**

 **Abandonnant la main de Jasper, Alice, aux anges, s'approcha de sa démarche sautillante. Son compagnon mince et blond souriait lui aussi, mais il gardait ses distances, appuyé au pilier soutenant la rampe de l'escalier qui conduisait aux étages. Durant les jours que nous avions passés ensemble, enfermés dans un hôtel de Phœnix, j'avais cru qu'il avait surmonté sa répulsion à mon égard. Cependant, sitôt libéré de l'obligation de me protéger, il avait renoué avec son ancienne attitude, qui consistait à m'éviter le plus possible.**

"Tout va bien, mon amour, tu t'y feras," murmura Alice à Jasper, en remarquant qu'il semblait un peu déçu.

"Je sais," répondit Jasper. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il gardait ses distances avec Bella qu'il déprimait, mais aussi parce qu'il était incapable d'être en présence d'humains...qu'il n'avait pas encore surmonté ça.

"Je suis encore surprotecteur," dit Edward. "Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle..."

"Peut-être," l'interrompit Jasper, lui faisant clairement comprendre que le sujet était clos avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 **Sachant que ça n'avait rien de personnel, qu'il s'agissait juste d'une mesure de précaution, je m'efforçais de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Jasper avait plus de mal que les autres à respecter la diète des Cullen il lui était bien plus difficile de résister à l'odeur du sang humain, dans la mesure où il était le plus jeune de leur espèce.**

"Voilà qui me fait me sentir mieux," dit sarcastiquement Jasper, mais il souriait aussi, donc ça semblait l'avoir un peu aidé.

 **C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! décréta Alice.**

 **Me prenant par le coude, elle me conduisit à la table.**

— **Alice, marmottai-je avec des airs de martyre, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien...**

— **Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, me coupa-t-elle, ravie d'elle-même.**

"Ça te ressemble," marmonna Edward, les lèvres pincées.

 **Déballe celui-là, m'ordonna-t-elle ensuite en me débarrassant de l'appareil photo et en fourrant un paquet carré dans mes mains.**

 **L'objet était si léger qu'il paraissait vide. L'étiquette annonçait qu'il venait d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de Jasper. Gênée, je défis le papier argenté et contemplai le carton. Il s'agissait d'un machin électronique dont le nom comportait des tas de nombres. J'ouvris la boîte, espérant un indice susceptible de me renseigner sur la nature du présent... elle était effectivement vide.**

— **Euh... merci.**

"Ouais, on s'est dit que t'aimerais recevoir une boîte vide," rigola hystériquement Emmett et le reste de la famille rigolait aussi. Après tout, tu ne voulais pas qu'on dépense d'argent pour toi."

 **Jasper éclata de rire, et même Rosalie se fendit d'un rictus amusé.**

— **C'est une stéréo pour ta camionnette, m'expliqua Jasper. Emmett est en train de l'installer. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas la refuser.**

 **Décidément, Alice savait toujours précéder mes réactions.**

— **Merci, Jasper, Rosalie, lançai-je.**

 **Je me souvins des plaintes d'Edward à propos de ma radio, dans l'après-midi. Apparemment, c'était un coup monté.**

— **Merci, Emmett ! Ajoutai-je, plus fort.**

"Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça," rigola Emmett.

"Mais ça va t'amuser qu'elle le fasse," rigola Edward.

 **Son rire explosif et communicatif me parvint de l'extérieur.**

— **À notre tour, à Edward et à moi,**

"Ah, alors Eddy ne lui a même pas offert un cadeau tout seul," dit Emmett en secouant la tête. "Tu me déçois beaucoup, gamin."

"Elle ne veut rien," répliqua Edward en lui lançant un regard noir. "Je n'ai fait que lui obéir."

"Tu ne devrais pas toujours croire ce que te disent les filles," lui dit Emmett, plus sérieux cette fois - c'était probablement la seule perle de sagesse qu'il possédait au sujet des filles.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, je pense que Bella est le genre de fille qui est sincère quand elle dit ce genre de chose," sourit Alice.

 **-me pressa Alice d'une voix aiguë en me tendant un petit rectangle plat.**

 **Je me tournai vers Edward pour le fusiller du regard.**

— **Tu avais promis !**

"Hey, je suis pas encore revenu," bouda Emmett. "Je veux voir le regard noir de Bella.

 **Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Emmett bondit dans l'entrée.**

— **Tip top au bon moment ! Brailla-t-il.**

 **Il alla se poster derrière Jasper qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était rapproché pour mieux voir.**

— **Je n'ai pas dépensé un sou, m'assura Edward.**

"Ouais, il a dit à Alice de tout payer," rigola Emmett.

"Je ne pense pas avoir fait ça," rigola Edward.

 **Il écarta une mèche de mes cheveux, et je frissonnai à son contact.**

— **Très bien, cédai-je.**

 **Emmett rigola, amusé. Je m'emparai du cadeau et, adressant une mimique agacée à Edward, glissai mon doigt sous l'emballage pour décoller celui-ci.**

— **Zut ! Ronchonnai-je, lorsque l'arête du papier entama ma peau.**

 **Je retirai mon doigt pour inspecter les dégâts. Une unique goutte de sang perlait d'une minuscule coupure.**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce; plus personne ne bougeait un muscle...tout le monde savait que quelque chose de terrible - quelque chose de bien pire que ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'année dernière - était sur le point de se produire.

Au bout d'une minute, il devint évident que Jasper ne continuerait pas la lecture. Il ne pouvait pas. Donc Alice lui prit le livre des mains, agrippa sa main dans la sienne et la serra dans l'espoir de le réconforter avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 **Soudain, tout se passa très vite.**

— **Non ! Rugit Edward.**

 **Il se jeta sur moi, me précipitant en travers de la table, qui s'écroula, envoyant au diable gâteau, présents, fleurs et assiettes. Je tombai dans un éparpillement de cristal brisé.**

Edward grogna à ça, bien conscient qu'il venait juste de faire empirer les choses.

 **Jasper heurta Edward avec un bruit sourd qui évoquait un éboulement de rochers.**

"Je suis désolé..." dit Jasper, d'une voix agonisante.

"Non," lui dit Edward. "C'est moi... Je n'aurais pas dû."

Alice n'aimait pas la direction qu'il prenait, n'aimait pas les émotions de Jasper non plus, mais elle savait qu'elle devait finir la lecture avant de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux; ça ne les rendrait que plus agité si elle s'interrompait maintenant.

 **Un grondement sinistre monta de sa poitrine, et il tenta de repousser son aîné. Ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward.**

Jasper se tendit encore plus à ça et son expression s'assombrit.

 **Aussitôt, Emmett l'attrapa par-derrière et l'immobilisa dans l'étau de ses bras impressionnants. Jasper se débattit, un éclat sauvage allumant ses iris fixés sur moi.**

 **Après le choc initial vint la douleur. Je m'étais affalée près du piano et, d'instinct, avais tendu les mains pour amortir ma chute. De ce fait, elles avaient plongé droit dans les débris de verre. Tout à coup, je sentis une souffrance irradiant mon avant-bras, du poignet au coude.**

"Et je lui ai fait mal," marmonna Edward, d'une voix à nouveau dénuée de toutes émotions. "Ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation."

 **Désorientée, ahurie, je me détournai du sang rouge vif qui dégoulinait. Je découvris alors le regard fiévreux de six vampires brusquement assoiffés.**

"C'est la fin," dit Alice en reposant le livre. Tout le monde semblait terrifier.

"Je ne peux pas être avec elle. Jamais," dit Edward, et contrairement à la dernière fois, il semblait bien décidé.

"Non," lui dit Jasper, d'une voix si pleine de dégoût de lui-même qu'Edward se tourna vers lui. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça...pas à cause de moi."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Jasper," lui dit Edward. "C'est moi...ce monde...elle n'en fait pas partie."

"Edward," lui dit Jasper d'une voix clairement suppliante. "Je trouverai un moyen de résister..." Il s'interrompit une minute - clairement en train de penser quelque chose à l'attention d'Edward.

"On a tous été affectés, Jasper...n'importe lequel d'entre aurait pu la blesser," lui dit Edward, déterminé.

"Je te jure, Edward, que je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver," lui dit Jasper, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella."

"Jasper..." dit Edward, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

"Et ne t'en fais pas pour les autres," continua Jasper. "Je suis le seul à avoir attaqué..."

"Mais," essaya de l'interrompre Edward.

"Et je m'assurerais que ça n'arrivera jamais, même si je dois passer des centaines d'heures assis à côté d'humains pour me désensibiliser," poursuivit Jasper, avec détermination.

"Edward, s'il te plaît, écoute-le," le supplia Esme. "Cette famille ne fera pas le moindre mal à Bella..."

"Je vais y réfléchir," dit Edward, et c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer avoir pour le moment.

* * *

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de ce tome II! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant!**

 **Une review pour me le dire?**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Stitches_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	2. Stitches

**Auteur :** Choices HP

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta:** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **J'aimerais remercier toutes celles (et ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ce premier chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant malgré la longue attente _ Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à chaque review parce que je préfère garder le peu de temps libre que j'ai pour vous traduire de nouveaux chapitres, mais je lis et j'apprécie chaque message que vous me laissez. J'essaye tout de même de répondre aux questions que vous me posez, mais je pense en avoir loupé une ou deux sur ce premier chapitre donc je vais me répéter ici pour tous ceux que ça intéresse:**

 **\- Cette histoire sera postée un dimanche sur deux, en alternance avec Le Plan d'un Maraudeur, une fanfic Harry Potter pour ceux qui connaissent pas.**

 **\- Lire New Moon est suivie de quatre autres histoires: Lire Eclipse, Lire Breaking Dawn, Lire Midnight Sun (les chapitres qui ont été rendus publiques) et une ultime histoire où Bella rencontre les Cullen.**

 **Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser passer à votre lecture mais encore merci pour tous vos messages. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire!**

 **Passons au chapitre maintenant! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2: Stitches -**

 **"Quelques points de suture,"** lut Carlisle. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que ce soit au tour de Carlisle de lire, parce que c'était celui qui avait le plus de contrôle sur ses émotions.

 **Carlisle fut le seul à garder son calme sa voix posée et autoritaire trahissait des siècles d'expérience aux urgences.**

— **Emmett, Rose, faites sortir Jasper.**

 **Pour une fois sérieux, Emmett acquiesça.**

— **Viens, dit-il à son jeune frère.**

 **Ce dernier, qui essayait toujours de se libérer, tordit le torse et attaqua, toutes dents dehors. Son regard n'exprimait plus que folie.**

Jasper se prit la tête à deux mains et Alice enroula ses bras autour de lui sans rien dire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien entendre.

 **Pâle comme un linge, Edward s'accroupit devant moi pour me protéger. De ses lèvres serrées s'échappa un grognement d'avertissement. Il ne respirait plus. Rosalie, dont le visage magnifique arborait une expression d'étrange satisfaction,**

"Preuve que ce monde n'est pas fait pour elle," soupira Edward.

"En effet, c'est pour ça que je suis satisfaite," lui dit Rosalie. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre que..."

"Peu importe," lui dit Edward. Il en avait clairement déjà assez.

 **-se posta devant Jasper et, prenant soin de s'écarter de sa mâchoire, aida Emmett à l'entraîner par la baie vitrée qu'Esme avait tirée, une main sur la bouche et le nez.**

— **Je suis vraiment navrée, Bella, me lança-t-elle, gênée, en suivant vivement les autres à l'extérieur.**

— **Laisse-moi approcher, Edward, murmura Carlisle.**

 **Une seconde s'écoula, puis son fils hocha lentement le menton et se détendit. Son père s'agenouilla pour examiner mon bras. Devinant que je devais avoir l'air ahuri, je tentai de me ressaisir.**

— **Tiens, dit Alice en tendant une serviette à Carlisle.**

 **Il la refusa en secouant la tête.**

— **Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure, constata-t-il.**

Edward soupira à ça, plus triste que jamais, bien conscient que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était si gravement blessée.

 **Déchirant une longue bande étroite dans la nappe blanche, il improvisa un garrot au-dessus de mon coude. L'odeur du sang me tournait le cœur, et j'avais le vertige.**

"C'est vrai, elle s'évanouit à la vue...euh...à l'odeur du sang," rigola Emmett, bien que son rire était un peu forcé.

— **Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Bella ? me demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce. Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?**

"Pourquoi tu prends la peine de demander?" demanda Emmett, en levant les yeux au ciel. "Comme si elle voudrait attirer l'attention sur elle en allant à l'hôpital."

— **Ici, s'il vous plaît, chuchotai-je.**

 **Un transport aux urgences, et Charlie serait au courant de l'incident.**

— **Je vais chercher ta sacoche, annonça Alice.**

— **Installons-nous dans la cuisine, décréta Carlisle.**

 **Edward me souleva sans effort, tandis que son père maintenait la pression sur mon bras.**

— **Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? S'enquit-il.**

— **Ça va, répondis-je sur un ton raisonnablement assuré qui me fit plaisir.**

 **Edward avait un visage de pierre.**

"Tu vas très mal le vivre, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Alice d'une voix douce.

"Oui," répondit Edward, avec un regard noir, bien que ce ne fût pas contre Alice.

 **Alice était déjà sur place, la grosse trousse noire de Carlisle posée sur la table. Une lampe de bureau, petite mais puissante, avait été branchée au mur. Edward m'assit doucement sur une chaise, cependant que Carlisle en rapprochait une pour lui-même. Il se mit au travail sans tarder. Edward se tenait près de moi, sur le qui-vive.**

— **Je t'en prie, va-t'en, soupirai-je.**

"Je ne veux pas la quitter," dit Edward.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu es un danger pour elle?" lui demanda Alice...la seule assez brave pour lui poser la question.

"Pas vraiment," lui répondit Edward.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu souffres à côté d'elle comme ça?" lui demanda Alice.

"Oui," soupira Edward. "Ça ne va pas lui plaire."

— **Je suis capable de me contenir, protesta-t-il.**

 **Pourtant, il serrait les mâchoires, et ses prunelles brûlaient sous l'intensité de la soif qui le dévorait. Je représentais une tentation bien plus forte pour lui que pour les autres Cullen.**

"Et pourtant c'est moi qui..." commença Jasper.

"Elle est mon monde," lui dit Edward. "Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal..."

"De plus, Edward doit constamment combattre cette part de lui," dit Carlisle, sûr de lui. "Il a un contrôle bien plus ferme sur cette part de lui que nous autre..."

— **Inutile de jouer les héros, répliquai-je. Carlisle n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Va respirer l'air frais.**

 **Les doigts du médecin sur ma plaie m'arrachèrent une grimace de douleur.**

"Je dois lui avoir fait une piqûre de Novocaïne," dit Carlisle.

— **Mieux vaudrait que tu rejoignes Jasper avant qu'il dépasse les bornes, intervint Carlisle. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Toi seul pourras le calmer.**

"C'est vrai," dit Jasper, la même expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

"Et c'est aussi vrai que je ne t'en veux pas," lui dit Edward.

"D'une certaine façon, c'est encore pire," soupira Jasper.

"Oui, je comprends ce sentiment," lui dit Edward.

— **Oui, renchéris-je, va retrouver ton frère.**

— **Comme ça, tu serviras à quelque chose, ajouta Alice.**

 **Guère ravi par ce complot, Edward plissa le front. Pourtant, il finit par obtempérer et fila par la porte de la cuisine. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis que je m'étais coupée.**

"Je suis sûr que c'est le cas," soupira Edward.

 **Une sensation d'engourdissement se répandit dans mon bras, et les élancements s'apaisèrent.**

"Ouaip, de la Novocaïne," dit Carlisle en hochant la tête.

 **Pour éviter de penser à la blessure et aux soins qu'on lui prodiguait, je me concentrai sur Carlisle. Il avait penché la tête, et sa chevelure dorée resplendissait sous la lumière. Malgré les spasmes qui secouaient mon estomac – rien que de très habituel –, j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser submerger par ma sensiblerie. Je n'avais plus mal, à présent, n'éprouvai plus que de faibles tiraillements que je tâchai d'ignorer. Il était hors de question que je m'évanouisse.**

 **Si elle ne s'était pas tenue dans mon champ de vision, je n'aurais pas remarqué qu'Alice finissait par craquer et quittait la pièce à son tour. Un pauvre sourire contrit aux lèvres, elle s'éclipsa.**

— **Et voilà, soupirai-je, tout le monde est parti. Je suis drôlement douée pour faire le vide autour de moi.**

"Pauvre Bella," dit Esme.

"Argh, elle se sent responsable," grogna Edward.

"Mais c'est Bella," lui dit Esme. "Elle s'inquiète toujours pour tout le monde; elle doit se sentir très mal."

"Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle me présente ses excuses," dit Jasper, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi non plus," fut bien forcé d'admettre Edward. "Mais ça ne change rien," continua-t-il, têtu.

— **Ce n'est pas ta faute, me réconforta Carlisle en riant doucement. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.**

— **En effet, sauf que j'ai quand même une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer de telles situations.**

 **Il rit derechef. Sa sérénité était d'autant plus surprenante au regard de la réaction des autres. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'anxiété sur son visage.**

"Ouais, ben, il m'a fallu deux cent ans pour être comme ça," rigola Carlisle.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait être plus résistants nous aussi?" lui demanda Alice.

"Je pense qu'Edward trouvera définitivement un moyen," répondit Carlisle en lui souriant. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr pour vous autres... Ce n'est pas en me contentant de passer du temps avec les humains que je suis devenu comme ça... C'est en sachant que si je voulais devenir un docteur, je devais m'habituer à l'odeur du sang..."

"Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu as fait...comment tu t'es désensibilisé," lui dit Jasper, une expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage. "Je sais que je n'aurais jamais ton self-control, mais je devrais pouvoir gagner assez de contrôle pour être en présence de Bella lorsqu'elle arrivera..."

"C'est une excellente idée," rayonna Carlisle.

"Ouais..." Edward fit un large sourire à son frère.

 **Il s'affairait, rapide et sûr de lui. Seuls les tintements des bouts de cristal qui tombaient l'un après l'autre sur la table rompaient le souffle mesuré de nos respirations.**

— **Comment y arrivez-vous ? Demandai-je. Même Alice et Esme...**

 **Je m'interrompis. Bien que toute la famille, prenant exemple sur lui, eût renoncé au traditionnel régime alimentaire des vampires, il était le seul à résister sans mal à l'odeur tentatrice de mon sang. L'exploit était sans doute beaucoup plus difficile à accomplir que ce que sa décontraction laissait deviner.**

"C'est beaucoup plus difficile, mais c'est moins douloureux avec chaque jour qui passe," sourit Carlisle. "Et c'est bien plus satisfaisant que douloureux."

— **Les années de pratique, répondit-il. Je ne sens presque plus rien, maintenant.**

— **Serait-ce plus dur si vous cessiez de fréquenter l'hôpital pendant longtemps ?**

 **Il haussa les épaules, indécis.**

— **Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vacances prolongées. J'aime trop travailler.**

 **Gling ! gling ! gling ! Le nombre de morceaux de verre qui s'étaient logés dans ma chair m'étonnait, et je fus tentée de jeter un coup d'œil sur la pile qui s'entassait, histoire d'en vérifier l'importance, mais je savais que cela ne m'aiderait en rien dans ma stratégie antivomitive.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît tant, dans ce métier ? Repris-je.**

 **J'étais en effet curieuse de l'apprendre, car la signification de ses années de lutte et de déni m'échappait.**

"Personne ne semble comprendre ça," dit Carlisle en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **Par ailleurs, la conversation me permettrait d'oublier mes nausées.**

— **Hum, répondit-il, le regard calme et songeur. Ce que j'apprécie par-dessus tout, c'est quand mes capacités... supérieures, disons, me permettent de sauver une vie qui, sinon, aurait été perdue. J'aime à savoir que, grâce à moi, certaines gens guérissent. Parfois, même mon odorat surdéveloppé est un outil de diagnostic bien pratique.**

 **Il afficha un demi-sourire. Je réfléchis à cela pendant qu'il fouillait la blessure pour s'assurer qu'il en avait ôté tous les débris. Lorsqu'il attrapa de nouveaux instruments dans son sac, je m'interdis d'imaginer une aiguille et du fil. Des tiraillements d'un autre genre chatouillèrent les bords de la plaie.**

— **Vous vous donnez bien du mal pour expier un état dont vous n'êtes pas responsable,**

"Elle marque un excellent point," dit Esme.

"Ce n'est pas qu'une expiation," répondit Carlisle. "C'est plus une question d'être heureux de savoir que je peux faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas gâcher les dons que j'ai."

"Eh bien, tu n'as rien gâché du tout," rayonna Esme.

 **-continuai-je. Après tout, vous n'avez pas demandé à devenir celui que vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas choisi cette existence et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous vous sentez obligé de trimer comme un esclave afin de prouver que vous êtes bon.**

— **Je ne crois pas essayer de réparer quoi que ce soit, me contredit-il sur un ton léger. Comme tout un chacun, j'ai simplement dû opérer des choix de vie en fonction de ce que la nature m'a donné.**

— **Cette explication me paraît un peu facile.**

— **Ça y est, éluda-t-il en se penchant sur mon bras puis en coupant un fil, c'est fini.**

 **Il balaya largement le site des opérations à l'aide d'un coton-tige démesuré qu'il avait trempé dans un liquide aux couleurs de sirop qui déteignit sur ma peau. L'arôme en était bizarre, et la tête me tourna. Carlisle colla une grande bande de gaze sur la blessure et la fixa à l'aide de sparadrap.**

— **Mais au début, insistai-je, comment avez-vous eu l'idée de vous détourner de la voie évidente qui s'ouvrait devant vous ?**

"Elle est constamment curieuse," sourit Carlisle.

 **Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.**

— **Edward ne t'a donc pas raconté l'histoire ?**

— **Si. J'essaie juste de me mettre à votre place...**

 **Soudain, il redevint sérieux, et je me demandai si ses réflexions l'avaient conduit à la même interrogation que moi – comment réagirais-je quand (je refusais de penser** _ **si**_ **) ce serait mon tour ?**

"Il fallait qu'elle gâche la bonne humeur que je commençais à retrouver, n'est-ce pas?" grogna Edward.

 **Il s'affaira à nettoyer la table avec soin, la frottant plusieurs fois de suite avec du coton imprégné d'alcool dont l'odeur me chatouilla les narines.**

— **Tu sais que mon père était pasteur, expliqua-t-il. Il avait une conception du monde plutôt abrupte, et j'avais commencé à la remettre en question avant même de me transformer.**

 **Il déposa la gaze et les cotons souillés ainsi que les éclats de verre dans une coupe en cristal. Je ne saisis la manœuvre que lorsqu'il gratta une allumette et la jeta sur les fibres imbibées d'alcool. Le tout s'embrasa, et je sursautai.**

— **Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est un peu obligé... Bref, j'étais en désaccord avec cette foi si intransigeante. Pourtant, depuis presque quatre cents ans que je suis né, rien, pas même mon reflet dans un miroir, ne m'a incité à douter de l'existence de Dieu, quels que soient le nom ou la forme qu'on lui attribue.**

Edward haussa un sourcil à ça - la direction que prenait cette conversation était évidente et tout le monde connaissait son avis à ce sujet.

 **Je fis mine d'inspecter mon pansement afin de dissimuler ma surprise devant le tour qu'avait pris la discussion. Tout bien considéré, la religion était le dernier sujet auquel je m'étais attendue. Ma propre vie était passablement dépourvue de croyances. Charlie se considérait comme luthérien parce qu'il suivait l'exemple de ses parents, mais, le dimanche, c'était près de la rivière et une canne à pêche à la main qu'il pratiquait. Quant à Renée, elle testait de temps à autre telle ou telle obédience à l'instar de ses brèves passions pour le tennis, la poterie, le yoga et le français, elle en changeait avant même que je fusse avertie de sa dernière lubie.**

"C'est si triste que la religion ait disparu de la vie des gens," soupira Carlisle. "Ou en tout cas, que nombres de gens ont arrêté de même essayer de croire en Dieu."

— **J'ai conscience que cela paraît un peu bizarre, venant d'un vampire, reprit Carlisle en souriant (il savait que l'emploi décontracté de ce terme ne manquait jamais de me choquer), cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de chercher un sens à la vie, y compris la nôtre. Nos chances de rédemption sont certes infimes, ajouta-t-il d'une voix désinvolte, et selon toute probabilité, nous sommes damnés. Néanmoins, je compte, sottement peut-être, qu'avoir essayé sera porté à notre bénéfice.**

— **Je ne vois rien de sot là-dedans.**

"Ah...elle semble être de mon côté," sourit Carlisle. Personne, à l'exception d'Edward, n'exprimait vraiment d'opinion à ce sujet, et il n'était certainement pas d'accord avec Carlisle.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?" soupira Edward. "Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a les mêmes raisons que toi de penser ça."

 **Je n'imaginais pas en effet que quiconque, y compris d'essence divine, ne pût être impressionné par Carlisle. Et puis, à mes yeux, un paradis sans Edward n'était pas le Paradis.**

"Je vois que tu avais raison," rigola Carlisle.

— **Tu es bien la première à être d'accord avec moi.**

— **Les autres membres du clan ne partagent pas votre foi ? m'étonnai-je.**

 **Je songeai, bien sûr, à une personne en particulier et, là encore, Carlisle ne s'y trompa pas.**

— **Edward me suit jusqu'à un certain point. Pour lui, Dieu, le ciel, existent... l'enfer aussi. Mais il doute de l'existence d'un au-delà pour notre espèce.**

"Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je n'accepterai jamais qu'elle soit transformée," dit Edward. "Et je sais à quoi tu penses, Carlisle... mais je ne risquerai pas son âme."

"Je comprends," soupira Carlisle.

 **Son ton était devenu très doux, et il contemplait l'obscurité, de l'autre côté de la grande fenêtre qui surplombait l'évier.**

— **Il est persuadé que nous avons perdu notre âme, ajouta-t-il.**

 **Je me rappelai aussitôt les paroles qu'Edward avaient prononcées cet après-midi-là. « Sauf à souhaiter mourir... ou, du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires. » Brusquement, une ampoule s'éclaira au-dessus de ma tête.**

"J'ai hâte de voir ça," sourit Edward.

"Je ne pense pas que ce arrivera vraiment," le taquina Emmett. "Et tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées, tu te rappelles?"

"Je n'ai jamais besoin qu'on me rappelle ça," cracha Edward avant de recommencer à sourire. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai hâte de la voir comprendre quelque chose...assembler toutes les pièces et découvrir à quoi elle pense."

— **C'est tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? commentai-je. Ça explique ses réticences à me transformer.**

— **Lorsque je regarde... mon fils... quand je vois sa force, sa bonté, son éclat, je suis d'autant plus certain de la légitimité de mes espérances. Comment admettre qu'un être tel Edward ne mérite pas plus ? (J'acquiesçai avec ferveur.)**

"Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord avec toi," sourit Edward.

 **Toutefois, si je pensais comme lui... ou plutôt, si toi, tu partageais ses convictions, serais-tu capable de lui voler son âme ?**

 **Ses prunelles insondables me dévisageaient. Posée en ces termes, la question me désarçonna.**

"Bien joué, Carlisle," sourit Edward à son père. "Dis comme ça, ça va définitivement l'arrêter. Elle ne ferait rien pour me mettre en danger."

"Mais c'est un peu trop tard pour toi," remarqua Alice. "Je veux dire, t'es déjà un vampire."

"Mais elle peut comprendre ce que je ressens," dit Edward, en perdant de son excitation.

"Et ça la ralentira peut-être être, mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas," sourit Alice. "Pas que ça ait la moindre importance désormais."

 **M'eût-il demandé si j'étais prête à sacrifier mon âme pour Edward, ma réponse eût été évidente. Quant à infliger un sort identique à celui que j'aimais... Je fis la grimace. Ces arguties étaient injustes.**

"Maintenant elle voit mon point de vue," sourit Edward.

— **Tu mesures l'ampleur de la difficulté, reprit Carlisle.**

 **Je secouai le menton, consciente de me comporter comme une enfant têtue. Il soupira.**

— **C'est** _ **mon**_ **choix, objectai-je.**

— **Le sien également, répliqua-t-il en levant la main pour arrêter mes protestations. C'est lui qui endossera ou non cette responsabilité.**

— **Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir procéder.**

"Tu ne m'en convaincras pas si Edward s'y oppose," dit Carlisle. "Et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le faire de toutes façons puisqu'elle est en bonne santé et qu'elle a tellement de choses à vivre encore."

— **Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il, en partant d'un rire qui allégea soudain l'atmosphère. C'est avec** _ **lui**_ **que tu devras aborder ce sujet. Mais, précise-t-il aussitôt, de nouveau grave, j'ai été confronté à la situation et je te garantis qu'on ne se débarrasse jamais du doute. La plupart du temps, je** _ **pense**_ **avoir agi au mieux. Et pourtant, ai-je eu raison de condamner mes compagnons à cette existence ? Je n'ai pas de réponse tranchée à cette question.**

"Tu as eu raison", lui dit tout le monde, ou en tout cas, tous ceux qu'il avait transformé.

 **Je gardai le silence. En songeant à l'influence que cela aurait eu sur ma propre vie si Carlisle avait supporté sa solitude, je frissonnai.**

— **C'est la mère d'Edward qui m'a décidé, chuchota-t-il, le regard perdu au loin.**

— **Ah bon ?**

 **Chaque fois que j'avais interrogé Edward sur ses parents, il s'était borné à dire qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps, et que ses souvenirs étaient confus. Ceux de Carlisle en revanche, malgré la brièveté de ses contacts avec eux, ne s'effaceraient jamais.**

— **Oui. Elle s'appelait Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. Le père, Edward Senior, n'a pas repris connaissance. Il a été victime de la toute première vague de grippe espagnole. Elizabeth, elle, est restée alerte quasiment jusqu'au bout. Edward lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle avait les mêmes étranges cheveux bronze, et leurs yeux étaient d'un vert absolument identique.**

— **Verts ? Murmurai-je en essayant de me le représenter ainsi.**

 **Ceux de Carlisle, ocre, étaient maintenant à une centaine d'années de là.**

"Non, à quatre-vingt-dix ans de là," sourit Carlisle.

— **Oui... Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils de manière obsessive. Elle a gâché ses chances de guérir en voulant le soigner, alors qu'elle était déjà atteinte. Il allait tellement plus mal qu'elle que je m'attendais à ce qu'il disparût le premier. Sa fin à elle a été très rapide. Ça s'est passé juste après le coucher du soleil, je venais d'arriver pour relever les médecins de jour. L'époque ne se prêtait pas aux faux-semblants, il y avait trop de travail. Je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer, et je détestais devoir rentrer chez moi pour me cacher dans le noir et faire croire que je dormais, alors que tant de malheureux mouraient.**

 **« Je me suis tout de suite rendu au chevet d'Elizabeth et de son fils. Je m'étais attaché à eux, ce qui est toujours dangereux quand on connaît la fragilité innée des humains. J'ai immédiatement compris que son état avait gravement empiré. La température qui s'était emparée d'elle ne retombait pas, et elle n'avait plus la force physique de se battre. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air faible lorsqu'elle m'a toisé de son lit. "Sauvez-le !" m'a-t-elle ordonné d'une voix rauque, la seule que sa gorge réussissait à émettre désormais. "Je m'y efforcerai", ai-je promis en lui prenant la main. La fièvre qui la dévorait était si brûlante qu'elle ne s'est sans doute pas rendu compte à quel point ma propre peau était anormalement glacée. Pour elle, tout devait paraître froid. "Je l'exige", a-t-elle insisté en serrant mes doigts avec une telle force que je me suis demandé si elle n'allait pas, finalement, surmonter la crise. Ses iris étaient durs comme des pierres – deux émeraudes. "Vous devez faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Vous devez faire pour mon Edward ce que les autres sont incapables de faire."**

"On dirait presque qu'elle savait ce que tu pouvais faire," commenta Emmett. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire auparavant.

"Je me suis toujours posé la question," admit Carlisle.

 **J'ai eu peur. Elle me scrutait d'un regard perçant et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu la certitude qu'elle avait deviné mon secret. Puis la température a eu raison d'elle, et elle a sombré dans un coma irréversible. Elle est morte quelques heures après avoir exprimé son souhait.**

 **« J'avais passé des décennies à envisager de me créer un compagnon. Rien qu'une deuxième créature qui serait à même de me connaître vraiment, au-delà de l'image que je donnais de moi. Cependant, il me semblait injustifiable d'infliger à autrui ce dont j'avais été victime moi-même. Edward était à l'agonie. Il était évident qu'il n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures. À côté de lui gisait sa mère étrangement, la mort n'avait pas apaisé ses traits. »**

 **Carlisle revivait la scène – le siècle écoulé entre-temps n'avait pas brouillé sa mémoire. Et moi aussi, je voyais tout ce que ses paroles évoquaient : le désespoir planant sur l'hôpital, la présence oppressante de la mort, Edward en proie à la fièvre, et que la vie fuyait à chaque nouvelle minute... Je tressaillis et m'obligeai à chasser ces images de mon esprit.**

— **Les mots d'Elizabeth résonnaient en moi. Comment avait-elle deviné ce dont j'étais capable ? Comment pouvait-elle désirer un tel sort pour son fils ?**

"Pour qu'il vive," dit doucement Esme. "Une mère serait prête à tout pour sauver un de ses enfants."

 **J'ai contemplé Edward. La maladie n'avait rien enlevé à sa beauté, ni à la pureté et à la bonté qu'exprimaient ses traits. Il avait le visage que j'aurais souhaité à mon enfant...**

 **« Après tant d'années d'indécision, j'ai suivi une impulsion, tout bêtement. J'ai d'abord emmené sa mère à la morgue, puis suis revenu le chercher. Personne n'a remarqué qu'il respirait encore. Il n'y avait pas assez de mains ni assez d'yeux pour satisfaire aux besoins de la moitié des patients. La morgue était vide – de vivants en tout cas. J'ai volé Edward et me suis sauvé par la porte de derrière, empruntant les toits pour regagner ma maison. J'ignorais comment procéder. J'ai choisi d'administrer les mêmes blessures que celles dont j'avais souffert, des siècles auparavant, à Londres.**

"J'en suis désolé," soupira Carlisle.

"On en a déjà parlé," lui sourit Edward.

 **Plus tard, je m'en suis voulu. Cela a été bien plus douloureux et long que nécessaire. Mais je n'ai pas regretté mon geste. Je n'ai jamais déploré d'avoir sauvé Edward. »**

 **Carlisle secoua la tête, revint au temps présent.**

— **Je vais te ramener chez toi, conclut-il en me souriant.**

— **Je m'en occupe, intervint Edward qui surgit du salon obscur.**

 **Par rapport à d'habitude, il marchait lentement. Son visage lisse n'exprimait rien, même si ses prunelles trahissaient une sorte de malaise qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Je frémis.**

"Edward, à quoi penses-tu?" lui demanda doucement sa sœur.

"Lui ou moi?" demanda Edward.

"Lui...mais tu es la meilleure personne à qui demander," lui répondit Alice.

"Je pense que tu sais à quoi il pense," lui dit Edward. "Je ne peux pas continuer à la mettre en danger..."

"Ne fais pas ça," le supplia-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne peux pas l'arrêter," lui dit gravement Edward.

— **J'aime autant que ce soit Carlisle, objectai-je.**

 **Je baissai les yeux sur ma chemise le coton bleu clair était humide et taché de sang. Une épaisse croûte rosâtre recouvrait mon épaule droite.**

— **Je vais bien, affirma Edward d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Il faut que tu te changes. Charlie risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque s'il te voit dans cet état. Je préviens Alice.**

 **Il ressortit de la cuisine.**

— **Il est bouleversé, remarquai-je en regardant Carlisle avec anxiété.**

— **Oui. Il s'est produit ce soir exactement ce qu'il craignait le plus. Tu as couru un danger réel. À cause de ce que nous sommes.**

"À cause de ma famille," ajouta Edward avec amertume, et Jasper fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

— **Il n'y est pour rien.**

— **Toi non plus.**

 **Je me détournai de ses beaux yeux pleins de sagesse. Je ne pouvais être d'accord avec lui à ce sujet.**

"Bien sûr que non," siffla Edward, mais une pointe d'amusement perçait dans sa voix.

 **M'offrant sa main, il m'aida à me lever, et je le suivis dans le salon. Esme y était revenue et lavait le plancher à l'endroit où j'étais tombée – à grands renforts d'eau de Javel pure, à en juger par l'odeur.**

"C'est le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de l'odeur," sourit Emmett.

— **Laissez-moi faire, Esme, proposai-je en rougissant.**

— **J'ai terminé, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?**

— **Ça va. Carlisle coud plus vite que son ombre.**

"Bien sûr," rigola Emmett. "Et je parie qu'elle a vu beaucoup de docteurs pour pouvoir les comparer."

 **Le couple rigola. À cet instant, Edward et Alice franchirent la baie vitrée. Elle se précipita vers moi, mais lui resta en retrait, son expression toujours aussi énigmatique.**

— **Viens, me lança Alice, je vais te trouver une tenue moins macabre.**

 **Elle dénicha une chemise appartenant à Esme dont la couleur était proche de la mienne. Charlie ne s'apercevrait de rien, j'en étais sûre.**

"Bien sûr que non," rigola Emmett.

 **Le pansement blanc sur mon bras parut moins sérieux après une toilette rapide.**

— **Alice ? chuchotai-je alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la porte.**

— **Oui ?**

 **Elle prenait soin elle aussi de parler à voix basse et me contempla avec curiosité.**

— **C'est grave ?**

 **Je ne savais pas trop si nos murmures étaient peine perdue. Bien que nous fussions à l'étage, Edward nous entendait peut-être.**

— **Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment, répondit-elle.**

— **Dans quel état est Jasper ?**

— **Il se sent super-coupable, soupira-t-elle. Cela représente un tel défi pour lui. Il déteste montrer ses faiblesses.**

Jasper feula.

"Désolée," soupira Alice. Fallait-il vraiment que ce passage soit dans le livre?

— **Il n'est pas responsable. Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Pas du tout. D'accord ?**

— **Compte sur moi.**

 **Edward m'attendait devant l'entrée. Dès qu'il me vit au bas de l'escalier, il ouvrit le battant sans un mot.**

— **N'oublie pas tes affaires ! s'exclama Alice alors que je m'approchais avec précaution de son frère.**

 **Elle récupéra les paquets, dont l'un à moitié ouvert, et mon appareil photo sous le piano et les fourra dans mes mains.**

— **Tu nous remercieras plus tard, quand tu auras fini de le déballer.**

 **Esme et Carlisle me saluèrent, et je ne manquai pas de noter que, comme moi, ils jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à leur fils trop impassible.**

 **Je fus soulagée de me retrouver dehors et dépassai rapidement les roses et les lanternes qui, à présent, n'évoquaient plus que de mauvais souvenirs. Edward me suivait en silence. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager, et je grimpai dans la camionnette sans protester.**

 **Un gros ruban rouge était collé au tableau de bord, près du nouvel auto-radio. Je l'arrachai, le jetai par terre et le glissai du pied sous mon siège pendant qu'Edward contournait le véhicule. Il s'installa derrière le volant sans me regarder non plus que l'appareil. Ni lui ni moi ne le mîmes en marche, et le soudain grondement du moteur renforça le silence. Nous nous éloignâmes, trop vite, sur le chemin sinueux et sombre. Ce mutisme ne tarda pas à me rendre folle.**

"Tu aurais dû laisser Carlisle la ramener si tu allais juste l'ignorer tout le trajet," dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Dis quelque chose, finis-je par lancer lorsqu'il bifurqua sur la grande route.**

— **Que veux-tu que je te dise ? répliqua-t-il, lointain.**

— **Que tu me pardonnes, murmurai-je, refroidie par la distance qu'il maintenait entre nous.**

"Que je la pardonne!" grogna Edward.

 **Ma réflexion eut le don d'animer ses traits. Un éclat de colère les traversa.**

— **Te pardonner ? À toi ? De quoi ?**

— **Si j'avais été plus prudente, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.**

— **Bella ! Tu t'es coupée avec un bout de papier. Tu ne mérites pas d'être fusillée pour ça !**

— **N'empêche, c'est ma faute.**

 **Ces mots ouvrirent les vannes.**

— **Ta faute ? Si tu t'étais blessée chez Mike Newton, en présence de Jessica, d'Angela et de tes autres amis normaux, qu'aurait-il pu arriver de grave ? Qu'ils soient à court de pansements ? Si tu avais trébuché sur une pile d'assiettes, et ce sans que personne ne t'y précipite, aurait-ce été un drame ? Au pire, tu aurais mis du sang sur la banquette de la voiture pendant qu'ils t'emmenaient aux urgences. Mike Newton t'aurait tenu la main pendant qu'on te recousait, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lutter contre l'envie de te tuer pendant les soins.**

"C'est ça qui me tue vraiment," dit Edward. "Qu'une part de moi voulait..."

"Tu ne ferais jamais ça," lui dit Esme.

"Mais une part de moi en a envie," grogna Edward, avant de s'interrompre.

"Au fait, pourquoi tu mentionnes Mike dans cette dispute?" le taquina Alice.

"Il serait mieux...euh...plus sûr pour elle," répondit Edward.

"Idiot," soupira Alice en secouant la tête.

 **Ne t'accuse pas, Bella. Cela ne sert qu'à augmenter le dégoût que j'éprouve à mon encontre.**

— **Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous en sommes à évoquer Mike Newton ? m'emportai-je.**

— **Parce qu'il serait beaucoup plus sain pour toi de le fréquenter.**

— **Plutôt mourir ! Toi seul comptes.**

— **Inutile d'être aussi théâtrale.**

— **Inutile d'être aussi bête.**

"Écoute-la," le supplia Alice, essayant de convaincre l'Edward du livre de faire exactement ça.

 **Il ne releva pas, fixa le pare-brise d'un air renfrogné. Je me creusai les méninges pour tâcher de trouver une façon de sauver cette soirée, mais lorsque nous nous garâmes devant chez moi, rien ne m'était encore venu à l'esprit. Il coupa le contact sans pour autant ôter ses mains crispées du volant.**

— **Tu restes, cette nuit ? demandai-je.**

— **Mieux vaudrait que je rentre.**

 **Si je le laissais faire, il allait se complaire dans le remords. Pas question.**

— **C'est mon anniversaire, tentai-je d'arguer.**

— **N'espère pas jouer sur tous les tableaux, riposta-t-il. Soit tu acceptes qu'on te le souhaite, soit tu refuses. Pas les deux en fonction de tes sautes d'humeur.**

 **Son ton était sec, pas aussi grave qu'avant, cependant. J'étouffai un petit soupir de soulagement.**

"Ne laisse pas ça te tromper," dit Alice.

— **Alors, va pour les célébrations ! On se voit là-haut.**

 **Je sautai au bas de la Chevrolet, tendis le bras pour m'emparer des cadeaux.**

— **Tu n'es pas obligée de les accepter, souligna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.**

— **J'y tiens.**

— **Je te signale que Carlisle et Esme ont dépensé de l'argent.**

— **Je m'en remettrai.**

 **Coinçant maladroitement les paquets sous mon bras valide, je claquai la portière. Il fut à mon côté en moins d'une seconde.**

— **Laisse-moi les porter, dit-il en me les retirant. Je te retrouve dans ta chambre.**

 **Je souris.**

— **Merci.**

— **Bon anniversaire, souffla-t-il.**

 **Il se pencha, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Lorsqu'il recula, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour que le baiser dure plus longtemps. Il m'adressa sa moue la plus craquante et disparut dans le noir.**

 **Le match n'était pas terminé. Sitôt passé le seuil, j'entendis le commentateur qui s'égosillait au-dessus des cris de la foule.**

— **Bella ? me héla Charlie.**

— **Salut, papa.**

 **J'entrai dans le salon en prenant soin de plaquer mon bras contre mon corps. Cette légère pression suffit à me brûler, et je plissai le nez. Les effets des anesthésiants commençaient à se dissiper, apparemment.**

— **Comment c'était ? s'enquit Charlie, affalé sur le canapé, ses pieds nus pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir, les rares cheveux qui lui restaient aplatis sur le côté de son crâne.**

— **Alice a exagéré. Fleurs, gâteau, bougies, cadeaux – tout le toutim.**

— **Que t'ont-ils offert ?**

— **Une stéréo pour ma camionnette.**

 **Et divers objets encore inconnus.**

— **Super !**

— **Oui. Bon, je monte me coucher.**

— **À demain.**

— **C'est ça.**

 **Et j'agitai la main.**

— **Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?**

"Charlie aussi est observant," sourit Carlisle.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne choses. Ça rend juste les choses plus dures pour Bella si elle doit lui mentir," soupira Alice.

 **Je m'empourprai, jurai en silence.**

— **J'ai trébuché. Rien de grave.**

— **Bella, soupira-t-il en secouant le menton d'un air résigné.**

— **Bonne nuit, papa.**

 **Je me dépêchai de monter à la salle de bains, où je gardais un pyjama pour les nuits comme celle-ci. Je me glissai dans le pantalon et le débardeur assortis qui avaient remplacé le survêtement troué d'autrefois.**

"Mais je parie qu'elle adore son survêtement troué," dit Edward.

"Tu préfères probablement le pantalon et le débardeur assortis," lui fit remarquer Alice.

"Probablement," sourit Edward...presque naturellement.

 **Ce faisant, les points de suture se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et m'arrachèrent une grimace. Je me lavai le visage et me brossai les dents, puis gagnai ma chambre d'un bond.**

 **Assis au milieu de mon lit, Edward jouait avec l'un des paquets argentés.**

— **Salut !**

 **Sa voix était triste. Comme prévu, il se vautrait dans le remords. Je m'approchai, repoussai les cadeaux et m'installai sur ses genoux.**

— **Salut ! murmurai-je en me blottissant contre son torse de pierre. Puis-je ouvrir mes présents, maintenant ?**

— **D'où te vient ce brusque enthousiasme ?**

— **Tu as éveillé ma curiosité.**

"Tu lui fais peur avec ta morosité et elle veut essayer de te remonter le moral," lui dit Alice, sûre d'elle.

 **Je me saisis du long rectangle plat qui devait représenter la participation de Carlisle et d'Esme aux festivités.**

— **Si tu permets, suggéra Edward.**

 **Il me le prit, déchira l'emballage argenté en quelques gestes fluides et me rendit une boîte blanche.**

— **Tu me crois capable d'ouvrir le couvercle ? bougonnai-je.**

 **Il ignora le sarcasme. À l'intérieur, je découvris un bout de papier cartonné surchargé de petites inscriptions. Il me fallut un moment pour saisir.**

— **Nous allons à Jacksonville ?**

 **Malgré moi, j'étais ravie. Deux billets d'avion, un pour lui, un pour moi.**

"Oh quelle bonne idée," sourit Esme. "Elle doit manquer à sa mère...et je suis sûre que sa mère lui manque aussi."

— **C'est l'idée.**

— **Je n'en reviens pas. Renée ne va plus se tenir. Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ? Il fait grand soleil, là-bas, tu devras rester à l'intérieur toute la journée.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverai. Si j'avais deviné que tu réagirais aussi bien, je t'aurais obligée à l'ouvrir devant Carlisle et Esme. J'avais peur que tu protestes.**

"Elle n'aurait jamais osé protester devant eux," rigola Emmett.

"Pas vocalement, non," ajouta Alice. "Mais son visage est comme un livre ouvert, tu te rappelles?"

— **Naturellement, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais comme tu seras avec moi...**

— **Tu me donnes des regrets de ne pas avoir dépensé d'argent. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de te montrer raisonnable.**

 **Écartant les billets, je voulus m'emparer de son présent, soudain très désireuse de voir ce qu'il m'avait offert. Une fois encore, il le déballa à ma place, puis me passa un boîtier en plastique transparent qui contenait un disque dénué de titre.**

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, perplexe.**

"C'est un CD... tu l'as déjà pensé," rigola Emmett.

"Tu as mis tes mélodies sur un CD pour elle," rayonna Esme. "C'est un cadeau formidable, Edward."

 **Sans répondre, il sortit le CD et le glissa dans l'appareil posé sur la table de nuit. Il appuya sur la touche** _ **Play**_ **, et nous attendîmes en silence que la musique commence. Éberluée, j'entendis résonner les premiers accords. Lui guettait ma réaction. J'étais bouche bée. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je les essuyai avant qu'elles débordent.**

— **Tu as mal au bras ? s'inquiéta-t-il.**

"Elle est émue par ta musique, crétin," lui dit Alice en secouant la tête.

— **Non, ce n'est pas ça. Oh, Edward, c'est si beau ! Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux. C'est merveilleux.**

 **Je me tus pour jouir de la mélodie. La sienne. Celle qu'il avait composée. Ma berceuse.**

— **Je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais pas que j'achète un piano pour te la jouer ici, expliqua-t-il.**

"En plus, ça aurait été dur à expliquer à Charlie," ajouta Emmett en riant.

— **Et tu as eu raison.**

— **Comment te sens-tu ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le pansement.**

— **Très bien.**

 **En vérité, la blessure commençait à me brûler férocement. De la glace aurait été idéale. J'aurais bien posé la main d'Edward dessus, mais je me serais trahie.**

"Toujours à jouer la martyre," dit Edward en secouant la tête, mais il souriait.

— **Je vais te chercher un calmant, annonça-t-il.**

— **Je n'ai besoin de rien, protestai-je.**

 **Il m'avait cependant déposée sur le lit et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.**

— **Charlie ! soufflai-je.**

 **Mon père n'était pas exactement au courant qu'Edward restait souvent, la nuit. L'aurait-il su, qu'il aurait succombé à une attaque. Certes, je n'avais pas trop de vergogne à lui mentir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous nous adonnions à des pratiques répréhensibles. Vu les règles que m'imposait Edward...**

— **Il ne m'entendra pas, promit ce dernier en disparaissant sans bruit dans le couloir.**

 **Il revint aussitôt, avant même que la porte ait eu le temps de se refermer. Il tenait le verre à dents et un flacon de cachets. J'avalai ceux-ci sans objecter – à quoi bon ? J'étais sûre de perdre cette bataille. De plus, j'avais vraiment mal, maintenant.**

 **À l'arrière-plan, la berceuse se poursuivait, tendre, somptueuse.**

— **Il est tard, souligna Edward.**

 **Il me souleva d'un bras tout en tirant la couverture de l'autre, puis il me borda. Ensuite, il s'allongea près de moi, sur la couette, de façon à ce que je ne gèle pas, et m'enlaça. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et lâchai un soupir de contentement.**

— **Merci encore, murmurai-je.**

— **De rien.**

 **Un long moment, j'écoutai mon morceau sans rien dire. Un deuxième le remplaça, et je reconnus la musique préférée d'Esme.**

— **À quoi penses-tu ? chuchotai-je.**

"Je doute qu'elle veuille vraiment le savoir," dit Edward.

"Alors arrête d'y penser," répliqua Alice, mais elle savait que c'était inutile.

— **Au bien et au mal, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.**

 **Je me raidis.**

— **Tu te souviens que je t'avais ordonné d'oublier mon anniversaire ? m'empressai-je de lancer, en espérant que ma tentative de diversion ne serait pas trop évidente.**

— **Oui, admit-il, circonspect.**

— **Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis et je crois que, vu l'occasion, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses de nouveau.**

— **Tu es bien exigeante, ce soir.**

— **C'est vrai. Mais bon, ne te force surtout pas.**

"Comme si j'avais à me forcer," dit Edward.

"Et Eddy...et je parle de notre Eddy...attend que ça lui arrive vraiment," le taquina Emmett. Edward aurait rougi s'il l'avait pu.

 **Il s'esclaffa.**

— **Dieu me garde de jamais rien faire contre mon gré, marmonna-t-il sur un ton étrangement désespéré.**

 **Sur ce, il me prit par le menton et attira mon visage contre le sien. Le baiser débuta à peu près comme d'ordinaire – Edward toujours aussi prudent, et mon cœur s'emballant, comme d'habitude. Puis quelque chose changea. Brusquement, ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, sa main libre fourragea dans ma chevelure en maintenant ma tête fermement en place. Et, alors que, de mon côté, j'ébouriffais également ses cheveux et franchissais sans doute aucun les limites imposées par la sagesse, pour une fois, il ne m'en empêcha pas. Son corps avait beau être glacé, je me pressais contre lui avec avidité.**

"Pourquoi t'as soudainement perdu le contrôle?" lui demanda Emmett en agitant ses sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

"Parce qu'il va être le plus grand idiot au monde," s'exclama Alice avec colère.

"Quoi?" Emmett semblait confus, mais personne ne lui expliqua.

 **Lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser, ce fut abrupt. Il me repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Je retombai sur l'oreiller, haletante, en proie au vertige. Quelque chose titillait ma mémoire, fugitif, flou.**

— **Désolé, murmura-t-il, hors d'haleine lui aussi. C'était déraisonnable.**

— **Ça m'est complètement égal ! affirmai-je, essoufflée.**

— **Tâche de dormir, Bella.**

— **Non, je veux que tu m'embrasses encore.**

— **Tu surestimes mes capacités à me contrôler.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus, mon sang ou mon corps ? le défiai-je.**

— **C'est du pareil au même, répondit-il en souriant malgré lui. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il en redevenant sérieux, si tu cessais de jouer avec le feu et dormais, hein ?**

— **D'accord, cédai-je en me nichant près de lui.**

 **J'étais épuisée. De bien des façons, la journée avait été longue. Pourtant, je n'étais nullement soulagée qu'elle se terminât. Presque comme si je pressentais que le lendemain serait pire, prémonition idiote – il ne pouvait y avoir plus horrible que les heures qui venaient de s'écouler.**

"Je peux penser à quelque chose," grogna Alice.

 **Ce devait juste être le contrecoup des événements, songeai-je.**

 **Mine de rien, je glissai mon bras blessé contre son épaule, comptant que sa peau fraîche apaiserait la brûlure de la mienne. J'en fus tout de suite soulagée.**

 **Je sommeillais à moitié lorsque le souvenir que le baiser avait éveillé s'imposa à moi : au printemps dernier, lorsqu'il m'avait laissée pour tenter d'arrêter James, Edward m'avait quittée en m'embrassant, ni lui ni moi ne sachant quand ou si nous nous reverrions. Ce baiser avait eu la même saveur, presque douloureuse, que celui que nous venions d'échanger. C'est en grelottant que je perdis conscience, comme si, déjà, je sombrais dans un cauchemar.**

"Je n'aime vraiment pas ça," dit Emmett en se tournant vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu vas la quitter, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Esme, d'une voix minuscule.

"Je pense que oui," répondit Edward. "Mais ça n'arrivera pas vraiment de toutes façons."

"C'est vrai," dit Alice. _'Et comme ça, tu verras à quel point tu la feras souffrir si jamais tu décides un jour de la quitter.'_

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Carlisle en tendant le livre à Rosalie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : The End_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	3. The End

**Auteur :** Choices HP

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Family

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Choices HP. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta:** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie : D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3: The End -**

 **"La fin,"** lut Rosalie.

 **Le lendemain matin, je me sentais hideuse. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, mon bras était douloureux, et j'avais la migraine. L'impassibilité et la distance dont fit preuve Edward en m'embrassant rapidement sur le front avant de filer par la fenêtre n'arrangèrent pas ma morosité. J'avais peur de ce qui avait pu se produire durant mon sommeil peur qu'il eût repensé au bien et au mal en me regardant dormir. L'angoisse semblait augmenter d'autant les élancements qui me vrillaient le crâne.**

 **Comme d'ordinaire, Edward m'attendait sur le parking du lycée. L'expression qu'il affichait ne me rassura pas. Ses iris dissimulaient une chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt et qui m'effrayait. Je ne tenais pas tellement à reparler de l'incident de la veille, bien que je ne fusse pas sûre que l'ignorer valût mieux.**

"Ça sera encore pire," dit Alice.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ferait la moindre différence," soupira Edward. "Si je suis décidé..."

"Alors tu ne changeras pas d'avis," finit Alice. "Et ce peu importe à quel point ta décision peut être stupide."

 **Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre de voiture.**

— **Comment vas-tu ?**

— **Bien, prétendis-je, tandis que la portière qui claquait déclenchait une vibration atroce dans ma tête.**

 **Nous avançâmes en silence, lui veillant à ne pas me distancer. Des tas de questions me brûlaient les lèvres – elles devraient attendre que je retrouve Alice. Dans quel état était Jasper ? Que s'étaient-ils dit, moi partie ? Comment, notamment, avait réagi Rosalie ? Par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que les visions d'Alice, étranges et imprécises, promettaient comme avenir ? Avait-elle deviné les réflexions d'Edward et les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur ?**

"Oui, et je n'ai pas besoin de mes visions pour ça," dit Alice, les sourcils froncés.

 **Mes craintes instinctives, ténues et pourtant obsédantes, étaient-elles légitimes ?**

"Oui, encore une fois," soupira Alice.

 **La matinée s'écoula lentement. Il me tardait de voir Alice, même si je risquais de ne pas réussir à lui parler en présence d'Edward. Ce dernier restait distant de temps en temps, il prenait des nouvelles de mon bras, et je lui mentais. D'habitude, Alice nous précédait à la cantine –**

"Je ne suis pas là!" haleta Alice.

"Tu es probablement avec moi," lui dit Jasper et elle lui sourit; oui, bien sûr qu'elle serait avec lui après une telle chose.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à partir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Alice, en regardant Edward. "Tu nous forces tous à partir."

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," lui dit Edward. "Mais ça m'en a tout l'air."

"Et je ne suis pas là," répéta tristement Alice. "Je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au-revoir."

 **-aucune** **traînarde dans mon genre ne l'empêchait de marcher à son rythme, elle. Ce jour-là cependant, à notre arrivée, elle n'était pas installée devant un plateau de nourriture qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Edward ne fit aucun commentaire sur son absence. Son dernier prof avait-il pris du retard ? Mais j'aperçus Conner et Ben, qui suivaient son cours de français.**

— **Où est ta sœur ? finis-je par m'inquiéter auprès d'Edward.**

— **Avec Jasper, répondit-il en contemplant la barre de céréales qu'il émiettait entre ses doigts.**

— **Il va bien ?**

— **Il a préféré s'éloigner quelque temps.**

— **Quoi ? Où ça ?**

— **Il n'a pas arrêté de destination particulière.**

— **Et Alice l'a accompagné.**

 **Évidemment. Dès qu'il avait eu besoin d'elle, Alice n'avait pas hésité. Le désespoir me submergea.**

"Évidemment," répéta Alice, mais elle semblait dévastée par le fait qu'elle allait partir aussi.

— **Oui. Elle sera absente un moment. Elle voulait le convaincre d'aller à Denali.**

 **La ville où habitait l'autre clan de ces vampires si spéciaux – des gentils, comme les Cullen. J'avais parfois entendu parler de Tanya et des siens. Edward s'était enfui là-bas l'hiver précédent, quand ma présence à Forks avait compliqué son existence. Laurent, le plus civilisé des membres ayant constitué la meute de James, avait préféré s'y rendre aussi, plutôt que s'allier avec son chef contre les Cullen. Qu'Alice encourageât son compagnon à partir pour Denali était compréhensible.**

 **Je tentai d'avaler la boule qui, soudain, obstruait ma gorge. Accablée de culpabilité, je me tassai sur ma chaise, tête basse. J'avais forcé Jasper et Alice à s'exiler. À l'instar d'Emmett et Rosalie. J'étais un fléau.**

— **Tu as mal au bras ? s'enquit Edward avec sollicitude.**

— **Oublie cet imbécile de bras cinq minutes, veux-tu ? le rembarrai-je, dégoûtée de moi-même.**

"Je ne peux pas," dit doucement Edward...quoi qu'il arrive, il s'inquiéterait toujours de savoir si elle avait mal quelque part (même dans l'état dans lequel sa version livre était).

 **À la fin des cours, le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous frôlait le ridicule. J'aurais préféré qu'il le rompe, lui, mais il était clair que si je ne m'en chargeais pas, je risquais de ne plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix.**

— **Tu passes, ce soir ? l'interrogeai-je tandis qu'il me raccompagnait – sans mot dire – à ma voiture. Pas trop tôt, précisai-je.**

 **Il ne manquait jamais ces visites quotidiennes.**

— **En quel honneur, ce délai ?**

 **Sa surprise me réjouit.**

— **Je travaille. J'ai échangé ma journée d'hier avec Mme Newton.**

— **Ah, c'est vrai.**

— **Mais tu me rejoins dès que je suis à la maison, hein ?**

 **Il m'était soudain insupportable de ne plus en être certaine.**

— **Si tu veux.**

— **Tu sais bien que oui ! m'écriai-je avec un tout petit peu plus d'enthousiasme que ne l'exigeait le ton de cette conversation.**

 **Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rît, sourît, réagît. Rien.**

— **À tout à l'heure alors, se borna-t-il à répondre, indifférent.**

"Edward, pourquoi lui fais-tu subir tout ça?" lui demanda Esme. "Ça lui fait encore plus mal."

"Tu penses que je devrais partir?" lui demanda Edward, incrédule.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Esme, en secouant la tête au ridicule de sa question. "Mais si tu as déjà pris ta décision...ne vois-tu pas à quel point ton indifférence la blesse?"

"Désolé." Edward baissa la tête.

 **De nouveau, il se limita à mon front quand il m'embrassa, puis se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers sa voiture. Je parvins à me contrôler jusqu'à ce que je sorte du parking, mais c'est dans un état d'affolement total que je gagnai le magasin.**

 **Il avait seulement besoin de temps, me serinais-je. Ça n'allait pas durer. Il était juste triste de voir sa famille se déliter. Mais Alice et Jasper reviendraient bientôt. Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Si ça pouvait aider, je resterais à l'écart de la grande maison blanche près de la rivière. Je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds. Aucune importance. Je continuerais à fréquenter Alice au lycée. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle reprenne les cours, non ? Quant à Carlisle, aucun doute que j'aurais de nombreuses occasions de le croiser aux urgences.**

Emmett rigola à ça, bien sûr.

 **Finalement, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, la veille au soir. Il ne s'était** _ **rien**_ **passé, même. D'accord, j'étais tombée sauf que ça m'arrivait tout le temps. Une broutille,** **comparée** **aux événements de Phœnix. James m'avait bien amochée, et j'avais failli mourir après avoir perdu tout ce sang pourtant, Edward avait supporté mes interminables semaines de convalescence à l'hôpital beaucoup plus facilement que les soins d'hier.**

"C'est parce que c'était à cause de moi," grogna Jasper.

"Il n'y a pas que ça," lui dit Edward. Ça m'a juste rappelé que ma présence dans sa vie la met constamment en danger."

 **Était-ce parce que, cette fois, il n'avait pas dû me défendre contre un ennemi mais contre son frère ?**

 **Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il m'emmène loin plutôt que les siens se séparent. La perspective d'être seule avec lui me ragaillardit un peu. Si Edward tenait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Charlie ne pourrait s'y opposer. Nous partirions pour l'université ou ferions comme si. Edward devait être capable d'attendre un an. Qu'est-ce que c'était, un an, pour un immortel ? Même à moi, ça ne semblait pas si long.**

"Tu vois ce que tu lui fais?" demanda Esme. "Elle commence à planifier..."

"Elle aura le cœur brisé en comprenant la vérité," dit Alice.

 **Ces réflexions me rassérénèrent suffisamment pour descendre de ma Chevrolet et entrer dans la boutique. Ce jour-là, Mike Newton était arrivé avant moi et, lorsque j'entrai, il me salua de la main en souriant. Je hochai vaguement la tête tout en attrapant ma blouse, encore dans les limbes de mon imagination débridée qui me voyait m'enfuir en compagnie d'Edward pour diverses contrées exotiques. Mike interrompit mes fantasmes.**

— **Comment c'était, ton anniversaire ?**

— **Beurk ! Je suis contente que ça soit fini.**

 **Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris, comme si j'étais folle.**

"Elle l'est," rigola à nouveau Emmett.

 **Le travail me pesa. J'avais hâte de retrouver Edward, tout en priant pour que la crise fût passée. Ce n'était rien, ne cessais-je de me répéter. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.**

 **Le soulagement qui s'empara de moi quand je bifurquai dans ma rue et aperçus sa voiture argentée garée devant la maison fut énorme, vertigineux. Ce qui me contraria. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur.**

— **Papa ? Edward ? appelai-je avant même d'avoir refermé la porte.**

 **Je reconnus le générique musical de la chaîne sportive.**

— **On est ici ! lança Charlie.**

 **Je suspendis mon imperméable dans le couloir et m'élançai dans le salon. Edward était assis dans le fauteuil, mon père sur le canapé. Tous deux avaient le regard rivé sur la télévision. Ce qui était normal pour l'un, beaucoup moins pour l'autre.**

"Ouais, en général tu dévores Bella des yeux," dit Emmett, d'une voix légèrement taquine, mais même lui n'était pas amusé au vu de la situation.

— **Bonsoir ! murmurai-je, douchée.**

— **Salut, Bella, répondit Charlie sans quitter le poste des yeux. On vient juste de finir les restes de pizza. Elle doit encore être sur la table.**

— **Très bien.**

 **J'attendis sur le seuil. Edward finit par daigner lever la tête et m'adressa un sourire poli.**

— **J'arrive tout de suite, promit-il avant de retourner aussi sec à son écran.**

 **Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Quelque chose, de la panique peut-être, commençait à oppresser mes poumons. Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine. Ignorant le dîner, je m'assis sur ma chaise, bras passés autour de mes genoux. Ça clochait, encore plus que ce que j'avais soupçonné, sans doute.**

"Je ne peux rien faire de bien," marmonna Edward.

"Tu ne pourrais jamais rien faire de bien dans cette situation," lui dit sèchement Alice.

 **Du côté de la télévision, les braillements d'amitié virile se poursuivaient. Je m'efforçai de ne pas craquer et me raisonnai. « Que peut-il arriver de pire ? » Je tressaillis – je n'aurais su choisir plus mauvaise question. Ma respiration se fit haletante. Je recommençai. « Quel est le pire truc auquel je serais capable de survivre ? »**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Edward de tressaillir, sachant que ce serait encore pire que ce à quoi elle allait penser. Et encore pire, elle allait se convaincre que ce serait ce qu'il allait arriver et serait encore plus blessé lorsque la vérité éclaterait.

 **Hum, cette deuxième question ne me plaisait pas beaucoup plus. Je m'obligeai toutefois à repenser aux possibilités que j'avais envisagées un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**

 **Ne pas m'approcher du clan. Il allait de soi qu'Alice échapperait à la règle, même Edward devait comprendre ça. Certes, à cause de Jasper, elle et moi nous verrions moins. J'opinai – ce n'était pas la mort.**

"Elle ne veut pas non plus être séparée de moi," sourit Alice, satisfaite de voir à quel point Bella tenait à elle.

 **Partir. Il ne voudrait peut-être pas attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et s'il exigeait que nous fuyions maintenant ? Devant moi étaient alignés les cadeaux de mes parents je ne les avais pas rangés la veille. L'appareil dont je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me servir chez les Cullen et, à côté, l'album. J'en caressai la belle couverture et soupirai en songeant à Renée. Paradoxalement, avoir vécu loin d'elle aussi longtemps ne rendait pas plus supportable l'idée d'une séparation définitive. Quant à Charlie, il resterait seul ici, abandonné. Tous deux allaient être tellement blessés... Mais je reviendrais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous leur rendrions visite, non ? Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune certitude à ce sujet.**

"Preuve qu'elle n'est pas prête à devenir une vampire," marmonna Edward d'une voix distante.

 **Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et contemplai les preuves matérielles de l'amour que me portaient mes parents. J'avais choisi une voie difficile, j'en avais conscience. Mais bon, j'étais en train de lister les pires solutions qui s'offraient à moi les pires situations que je me sentais à même de surmonter...**

Edward tressaillit une fois de plus à ces mots.

 **J'effleurai de nouveau l'album, l'ouvris. Des coins métalliques étaient déjà collés à l'intérieur, prêts à accueillir le premier cliché. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de garder un souvenir de ma vie ici. Je ressentis soudain une bizarre urgence à m'y mettre. Si ça se trouvait, mes jours à Forks étaient comptés.**

 **Je tripotai la lanière de l'appareil et m'interrogeai sur la photo qui inaugurait la pellicule. Saurait-elle rendre la perfection de l'original ? J'en doutais. En même temps, Edward n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter qu'elle ne donnât rien. Je souris en me rappelant son rire insouciant puis me renfrognai. Tout était bouleversé. Tout avait été si vite. J'en avais presque le vertige, comme si je m'étais tenue au bord d'un précipice beaucoup trop haut.**

"Et tu vas la pousser dans le vide," marmonna Alice.

"Alice..." grogna Edward avec frustration et agonie.

 **Ne voulant plus y penser, je m'emparai de l'appareil et m'engouffrai dans l'escalier. Ma chambre n'avait guère subi de modifications depuis le départ de ma mère, dix-sept ans plus tôt. Les murs étaient du même bleu pâle, les fenêtres étaient protégées par les mêmes rideaux de dentelle jaunie. Le berceau avait été remplacé par un lit, mais Renée en aurait reconnu l'édredon que j'avais tendu dessus à la va-vite – un cadeau de grand-mère. Sans m'appliquer, je pris une photo de la pièce. Mes possibilités étaient plutôt limitées, ce soir-là – il faisait trop sombre dehors. Le sentiment d'urgence était de plus en plus fort, cependant, presque compulsif. J'allais mitrailler Forks avant d'être obligée d'en partir. Car un changement était inévitable, je le pressentais, perspective déplaisante quand l'existence que je menais me semblait parfaite.**

 **Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée sans me presser, l'appareil toujours à la main, essayant d'ignorer les soubresauts qui secouaient mon estomac dès que je songeais à l'étrange distance que je ne voulais pas lire dans les prunelles d'Edward. Il allait s'en remettre. Sûrement, il s'inquiétait déjà de ma réaction lorsqu'il m'inviterait à l'accompagner au loin. Je le laisserais se débrouiller de ça sans m'en mêler. Et quand il me ferait sa demande, je serais prête.**

 **Je m'approchai du salon en douce après avoir réarmé l'appareil. J'étais persuadée qu'il me serait impossible de prendre Edward au dépourvu, mais il ne réagit pas à mon arrivée.**

"Je l'ai entendu...mais je ne veux pas réagir," soupira Edward.

 **Je frémis, un spasme glacé me tordit le ventre. J'appuyai néanmoins sur le déclencheur, et les deux hommes relevèrent la tête. Charlie fronça les sourcils. Le visage d'Edward n'exprima aucune émotion.**

"Sérieusement, Edward, tu sais à quel point Bella est observatrice... Comment peux-tu la laisser te voir comme ça?" lui demanda Emmett.

"Je ne sais pas," grogna Edward. Si même Emmett lui en faisait la remarque, c'est que c'était vraiment grave.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Bella ? se plaignit mon père.**

 **J'allai me poser par terre devant le divan en affichant une mine enjouée.**

— **Voyons, tu sais bien que maman ne va pas tarder à m'appeler pour vérifier que j'utilise mes cadeaux. Il faut que j'y travaille avant qu'elle se vexe.**

"Égale à elle-même," rigola un peu Emmett.

— **Mais pourquoi me photographies-tu, moi ? ronchonna-t-il.**

— **Parce que tu es beau. Et comme c'est toi qui as acheté l'appareil, tu n'y échapperas pas.**

 **Il marmonna dans sa barbe.**

— **Hé, Edward ! appelai-je avec un détachement admirable. Prends-en une de mon père et moi.**

 **Je lui lançai l'appareil en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer ses yeux et m'agenouillai près de l'accoudoir sur lequel Charlie avait posé la tête. Mon géniteur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.**

— **Souris, Bella, murmura Edward.**

 **Je fis de mon mieux.**

— **À moi de vous tirer le portrait, les enfants, décréta Charlie pour détourner l'attention de lui-même.**

 **Edward se mit debout et lui envoya l'appareil d'une passe adroite. Je me plantai à son côté, pose qui me parut formelle, artificielle. Il plaça une main légère sur mon épaule, j'enlaçai sa taille avec des airs de propriétaire. J'aurais voulu le regarder, n'osai pas.**

— **Souris, Bella, dit à son tour Charlie.**

 **J'inspirai profondément et m'exécutai. La lumière du flash m'aveugla.**

— **Ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara alors mon père en fourrant l'engin dans le pli d'un coussin avant de se coucher dessus.**

"Je suppose qu'il est sérieux," dit Emmett avec un petit sourire. "Apparemment, Charlie aussi est amusant."

 **Pas la peine de terminer la pellicule aujourd'hui.**

 **Laissant tomber son bras, Edward se libéra habilement de mon étreinte pour se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. J'hésitai un instant, puis réintégrai ma place initiale, sur le sol. Ma peur était soudain telle que mes mains en tremblaient. Je les dissimulai contre mon ventre, appuyai mon menton sur mes genoux et me focalisai sur l'écran de télévision, le regard vide.**

"Est-ce que tu la vois?" demanda Alice; c'était une preuve de sa terreur...et à quel point ce serait horrible pour elle lorsqu'il serait parti.

"Je ne pense pas que je suis en train de la regarder," grogna Edward.

 **Quand l'émission s'acheva, je n'avais pas bronché d'un millimètre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se redresser.**

— **Il faut que je rentre, annonça-t-il.**

— **À plus, répondit Charlie, accaparé par la page de publicités.**

 **Je me remis maladroitement sur mes pieds, engourdie par mon immobilité, et suivis Edward sur le perron. Il fila droit à sa voiture.**

— **Tu ne restes pas ? demandai-je, déjà vaincue.**

— **Pas cette nuit.**

 **N'ayant espéré aucune réponse, j'encaissai sans trop de mal et ne posai pas de question. Il monta dans la Volvo et s'éloigna, me laissant figée sur place, à peine consciente de la pluie. J'attendis, quoi ?** **Je** **l'ignorais – jusqu'à ce que, derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrît.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella ? s'étonna Charlie.**

— **Rien, éludai-je avant de me réfugier à l'intérieur, dégoulinante.**

 **Ce fut une longue nuit, sans beaucoup de repos.**

 **Je me levai dès qu'une faible lueur filtra par la fenêtre de ma chambre et m'habillai de façon machinale, guettant le jour. Mon bol de céréales avalé, je décidai qu'il faisait suffisamment clair pour prendre des photos. J'immortalisai ma camionnette puis la façade de la maison. Suivirent quelques clichés de la forêt qui bordait l'autre côté de la rue. Étrangement, elle ne m'effrayait plus comme autrefois, et je me rendis compte qu'elle allait me manquer avec sa verdure, son intemporalité, son mystère.**

"Alors elle commence à apprécier Forks," marmonna Carlisle.

 **J'enfouis l'appareil dans mon cartable avant de partir pour le lycée. En route, je m'absorbai dans mon nouveau projet plutôt que de me laisser submerger par mes craintes qu'Edward fût toujours aussi en retrait. Ma peur se teintait désormais d'impatience. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?**

 **Toute la matinée, apparemment. Edward m'escorta partout en silence, me donnant l'impression d'être transparente. Je m'efforçai de prêter attention en classe, mais même le cours d'anglais me passa au-dessus de la tête. M. Berty dut répéter deux fois sa question sur Lady Capulet avant que je comprenne qu'il s'adressait à moi. Edward ne sortit de sa tour d'ivoire que pour me souffler la réponse puis s'y retira de nouveau. Au déjeuner, ce fut pareil. Pour éviter de céder à mon envie de hurler comme une démente, je traversai la frontière invisible de notre table et interpellai Jessica.**

— **Salut, Jess !**

— **Comment va, Bella ?**

— **Bien. Tu me rendrais service, s'il te plaît ? lançai-je en plongeant la main dans mon sac. Ma mère m'a demandé de lui envoyer des photos de mes amis. Tu veux bien t'en occuper ?**

 **Je lui tendis l'appareil.**

— **Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.**

 **Sur ce, elle réalisa un portrait peu flatteur de Mike, la bouche pleine. La suite était prévisible. L'engin passa de main en main, chacun riant, flirtant, protestant qu'il ne voulait pas être photographié. Je jugeai tout cela assez infantile. Il faut dire que je n'étais sans doute pas d'humeur à supporter les comportements humains normaux ce jour-là.**

"Mais elle n'est pas du genre à se comporter de manière infantile," dit Carlisle.

— **Houps, désolé ! s'exclama Jessica en me rendant l'appareil. Je crois que nous avons fini la pellicule.**

— **T'inquiète, j'avais déjà pris celles qu'il me fallait.**

 **À la fin des cours, Edward me raccompagna à ma voiture sans se départir de son mutisme. J'étais attendue au magasin et, pour une fois, j'en fus heureuse. Visiblement, ma présence n'arrangeait rien. Un peu de solitude lui serait sûrement bénéfique.**

"Ça me sera tout sauf bénéfique," dit Edward.

 **Je déposai la pellicule en me rendant au travail, récupérai les développements au retour. À la maison, je saluai brièvement Charlie, attrapai une barre de céréales et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Perchée sur mon lit, j'ouvris la pochette de photos avec une curiosité empreinte d'inquiétude.**

"Pourquoi elle est curieuse?" demanda Emmett.

"Les photos," répondit Edward, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un fantôme de sourire. "Elle n'est toujours pas convaincue que je vais apparaître sur la pellicule."

 **Je m'attendais presque à ce que le premier cliché fût vide. Ridicule. En vérité, il m'arracha un cri de surprise. Edward était aussi beau que dans la réalité. Il me couvait du regard chaleureux qui me manquait tant depuis deux jours. Que quelqu'un puisse être si... si... indescriptible relevait presque du mystère. Aucun mot n'aurait su décrire ce portrait.**

 **J'examinai rapidement le reste de l'enveloppe avant d'isoler trois images que j'étalais devant moi.**

 **La première était celle d'Edward dans la cuisine. Ses prunelles pleines de tendresse étaient éclairées par une lueur amusée et magnanime. La deuxième le représentait en compagnie de Charlie, dans le salon. La différence d'expression était sidérante. Ici, ses iris trahissaient prudence et réserve, son visage d'une splendeur toujours aussi renversante était plus froid, plus sculptural, moins vivant. La dernière nous montrait, lui et moi, debout l'un près de l'autre, gênés. Comme sur la précédente, les traits d'Edward étaient figés et distants. Le plus troublant cependant était le contraste entre nous, douloureux. Lui ressemblait à un dieu j'étais quelconque, même pour une humaine. Mon insignifiance frôlait l'indécence. Envahie par un sentiment de dégoût, je retournai la photo.**

"Bella, tu n'es certainement pas quelconque," soupira Edward. "Elle ne voit clairement pas plus loin que le bout de son nez."

"Et tu as clairement le même problème," persifla Alice.

 **Au lieu de m'attaquer à mes devoirs, je consacrai ma soirée à remplir l'album. Au stylo à bille, j'inscrivis des légendes sous tous les clichés, précisant les dates, les lieux, les prénoms. Quand vint le tour de celui où j'étais avec Edward, j'évitai de le contempler trop longuement, le pliai en deux et le glissai sous le coin métallique, cachant la moitié sur laquelle je figurais. Cela terminé, je mis le deuxième jeu de photos dans une enveloppe et rédigeai une longue lettre de remerciements à Renée.**

 **Edward n'avait toujours pas daigné apparaître. Je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était ce qui me poussait à veiller aussi tard, bien que ce fût le cas. Je tâchai de me rappeler la dernière fois qu'il m'avait ainsi évitée, sans une excuse, sans un coup de fil... ça n'était jamais arrivé.**

 **Je dormis mal cette nuit-là aussi.**

 **Le lendemain, au lycée, se déroula la même routine mutique, frustrante et terrifiante. Un bref soulagement s'était** **emparé** **de moi le matin, en découvrant Edward à son poste, sur le parking, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude, si ce n'est, peut-être, qu'il se montra encore plus lointain. Je me promis d'avoir une sacrée discussion avec lui en fin de journée. Je n'accepterais aucune excuse.**

 **Lorsqu'il me conduisit à ma voiture, je m'étais blindée, prête à exprimer mes exigences. Il me devança.**

— **Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je passe chez toi ? demanda-t-il.**

"Alors nous y voilà," dit Edward.

"Ouais, maintenant que tu l'as torturé pendant des jours, tu peux enfin en finir avec elle," lui dit sèchement Alice. "Sérieusement, Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la peine de rester aussi longtemps..."

"Ça doit être dur pour moi de la quitter," répondit Edward, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. "Et je n'ai probablement pas réalisé à quel point ça lui faisait du mal..."

— **Bien sûr que non.**

— **Tout de suite ? insista-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière.**

— **Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je d'une voix égale, même si je n'aimais pas l'urgence de son ton. Je dois juste poster une lettre à Renée. Je te retrouve là-bas.**

 **Il examina l'épaisse enveloppe posée sur le siège à côté du mien, puis, d'un geste brusque, s'en empara.**

— **Je m'en charge, murmura-t-il. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être chez toi le premier.**

 **Il me gratifia de la moue rieuse à laquelle je ne résistais jamais. Sauf qu'elle était fausse : le sourire ne contamina pas ses yeux.**

— **À ta guise, acceptai-je, incapable de me détendre.**

 **Refermant ma portière, il se dirigea vers la Volvo.**

 **Comme prévu, il me précéda. Il était garé à l'emplacement de Charlie quand je tournai dans l'allée. Mauvais signe – cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester. Je me secouai et respirai profondément, histoire de rassembler mon courage. Il sortit de sa voiture quand je descendis de la Chevrolet et vint à ma rencontre. Il me débarrassa de mon cartable. Rien que de très normal. Il le remit sur le siège – anormal.**

— **Viens te promener avec moi, m'invita-t-il platement en saisissant ma main.**

 **Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvai rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. La tournure que prenaient les choses me déplaisait. « Ça va mal, très mal », me serina une petite voix intérieure, encore et encore. De toute façon, il n'escomptait pas que je réagisse et m'entraîna vers la partie du jardin sur laquelle empiétait la forêt. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. Une chance de tout mettre à plat, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais désiré ? Alors, pourquoi l'angoisse m'étouffait-elle à ce point ?**

"Parce qu'elle sait ce qui va arriver," dit Alice en lançant un regard noir à Edward. "Même si elle ne peut pas se l'admettre."

 **Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres quand il s'arrêta. Nous étions tout près du sentier, je distinguais encore la maison. Tu parles d'une balade !**

"Pourquoi tu l'as emmené là? Tu aurais pu lui parler chez elle," dit Emmett.

"Je sais pas," répondit Edward. "Peut-être que je ne veux pas la blesser dans sa maison...elle devrait toujours se sentir en sécurité chez elle..."

 **Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea impassible.**

— **Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je.**

 **Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande aspiration.**

— **Nous partons, Bella.**

"Mauvais choix de mots," dit Carlisle.

"Elle va penser que tu l'inclues dans cette déclaration," dit Esme, en commençant à sangloter comme seuls les vampires pouvaient le faire.

 **J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était une option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche.**

— **Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et...**

— **Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain...**

 **Je perdis pied. J'avais cru que le seul intérêt de notre départ était de laisser sa famille en paix. Pourquoi nous en allions-nous si les Cullen déménageaient eux aussi ? Je l'interrogeai du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. Soudain, je compris ma méprise, et la nausée me monta à la gorge.**

Edward se figea, le visage défait par l'agonie.

— **Quand tu dis nous..., chuchotai-je.**

— **Il s'agit de moi et des miens.**

 **Chacun des mots** **martelés** **avec soin. J'agitai la tête de haut en bas, mécanique destinée à m'éclaircir les idées. Il attendit sereinement. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la parole.**

— **D'accord. Je viens aussi.**

— **Impossible, Bella. Notre destination... ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.**

— **Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.**

— **Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.**

"Ça n'aura aucune importance pour elle," marmonna Alice. Edward ne la comprenait-il donc absolument pas?

— **Ne sois pas idiot.**

 **J'avais tenté d'insuffler de la colère à cette repartie elle résonna comme une prière.**

— **Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, ajoutai-je.**

— **Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.**

— **Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !**

— **En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver.**

Jasper tressaillit à ces mots; il semblait lui aussi complètement figé... son agonie était presque aussi forte que celle d'Edward.

— **Tu as juré ! À Phœnix, tu as promis que tu resterais...**

— **Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, me rappela-t-il d'un ton brusque.**

— _**Non !**_ **C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ?**

 **Je criais, à présent, et mes paroles se déversaient en un torrent furieux pourtant, elles avaient toujours des allures de supplique.**

— **Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.**

"Écoute la, Edward... s'il te plaît, écoute la," le supplia Esme d'une voix tremblante, mais bien consciente que c'était inutile.

 **Il poussa un long soupir et resta quelques instants à regarder le sol sans le voir. Sa bouche frémit. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient différents, plus durs – comme si leur or liquide s'était figé.**

— **Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, m'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement.**

"Menteur," dit Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas un mensonge," répondit Edward, d'une voix si basse que même sa famille eut du mal à l'entendre.

"Ça l'est," dit Emmett. "Tu veux qu'elle soit avec toi pour l'éternité...ne le nie pas..."

"Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité..." dit Edward d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'avant.

"Je sais," soupira Emmett. "Ça doit être pour ça qu'on est parti...on veut tous qu'elle soit en sécurité."

 **Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait.**

 **Je me répétai plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tâcher d'en saisir le sens réel.**

— **Tu... me... quittes ?**

Edward tressaillit à cette simple suggestion.

 **-résumai-je** **tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcés.**

— **Oui.**

Edward tressaillit à nouveau, blessé par son mensonge...il savait ce que ça lui coûterait de prononcer ses mots.

 **Hébétée, je plongeai dans ses iris. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Ses pupilles étaient deux topazes dures, claires et abyssales, et j'eus l'impression que je pourrais m'enfoncer à l'infini dans leur insondable tréfonds sans pour autant y déceler un indice qui contredît le petit « oui » qu'il venait de proférer.**

— **Ça change tout.**

 **Le calme et la maîtrise de ma voix me décontenancèrent.**

"Elle l'accepte si facilement," dit Edward, et l'agonie dont il souffrait semblait avoir doublé avec ces simples mots. "Ne réalise-t-elle pas à quel point elle m'a changé?"

"Non," répondit sèchement Alice. Elle n'avait aucune patience pour lui à cet instant; après tout, il se comportait comme un véritable idiot.

 **Sans doute étais-je trop ahurie. Je ne saisissais pas. La situation n'avait pas de sens.**

— **Naturellement, reprit-il en s'adressant aux arbres, une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis... las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain.**

 **Il revint à moi – les reliefs glacés de son visage sans défauts n'étaient effectivement pas de ce monde.**

— **J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.**

— **Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.**

 **Mes paroles, maintenant, n'étaient plus guère qu'un chuchotis. La compréhension commençait à s'infiltrer en moi, tel un acide dans mes veines. Il me toisa, et ses yeux m'apprirent que ma prière intervenait trop tard. Il l'avait déjà fait.**

— **Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.**

"Sssshh..." feula Alice; s'il y avait bien une manière de faire perdre toute volonté à Bella, c'était de dire ça. Elle ne voudrait pas lui peser.

 **Il avait renversé la phrase de tout à l'heure. Or, qu'avais-je à lui opposer ? Il avait raison. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, que lui aurais-je apporté ?**

Les yeux d'Edward s'enflammèrent brièvement de colère, mais son agonie était trop forte pour être oubliée.

 **J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Il patienta, le visage impénétrable.**

— **Si... c'est ce que tu souhaites, finis-je par murmurer.**

 **Il acquiesça. Mon corps était gourd, paralysé à partir du cou.**

— **J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant, continua-t-il. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.**

 **Je ne sais quelle expression il lut sur mon visage mais il tressaillit. Sans me laisser le loisir d'identifier cette émotion, il se ressaisit, et recomposa son masque de pierre.**

— **Tout ce que tu voudras, répondis-je d'un ton un peu plus ferme.**

 **Ses prunelles de givre fondirent, et l'or s'en liquéfia de nouveau, fusion incandescente qui incendia les miennes avec une intensité qui me coupa le souffle.**

— **Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide, m'ordonna-t-il en redevenant celui que j'aimais. Entendu ?**

"Sa sécurité est tout ce qui compte maintenant," marmonna Edward.

 **Je hochai la tête, hypnotisée. Puis son regard se figea derechef, et la réserve reprit le dessus.**

— **C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi... pour lui.**

"Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu que je mentais," marmonna Edward, presque avec colère. "Que je tiens à elle plus que tout..."

— **D'accord.**

 **Il parut se détendre un peu.**

— **En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce qu'elle veut?" demanda Alice.

"Ça l'aidera à m'oublier plus vite," répondit Edward.

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle pourra jamais t'oublier?" cria presque Alice, en fusillant son frère du regard.

"Elle est humaine..." commença Edward... Sa voix était pleine de doute, mais les mots enragèrent tout de même Alice.

Elle bougea si rapidement qu'il ne la vit même pas faire. Elle le gifla à l'arrière du crâne (heureusement pour la table, il réussit à arrêter le mouvement de sa tête avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le bois). "Espèce d'idiot, ne vois-tu pas que tu l'as changé autant qu'elle t'a changé? Ne sais-tu pas qu'elle ne pourra pas plus y survivre que toi? Elle t'aime, Edward, et ton départ n'y changera rien!" lui cria Alice.

"Je sais." Edward la regarda avec toute la douleur et toute l'agonie qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire la fête et Alice le vit parfaitement pour la première fois.

"Edward," dit Alice, sa voix et son visage s'adoucissant. "Ça va aller..."

"Il ne comprend pas," lui expliqua Edward, son expression plus douloureuse que jamais. "Il ne connaît pas ses pensées donc il ne peut pas comprendre..."

"Tout va bien, Edward," répéta Alice, en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui pour placer une épaule sur son épaule. "Ce n'est pas réel, tu te rappelles...ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu ne vas jamais la quitter ou lui causer cette douleur..."

"C'est vrai," dit Edward, légèrement apaisé par ces mots. "Je ne suis pas lui... Je ne pourrais jamais la quitter."

"Surtout pas après avoir lu ça," dit Emmett.

"C'est vrai," dit Edward, et cette étrange lueur réapparut dans ses yeux. "Peut-être que je ne devrais même pas..."

"Ne recommence pas avec ça," lui dit Alice avec irritation. "On en a déjà parlé et il est temps que tu te décides à ne plus jamais penser ça."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça," lui dit Edward, en réussissant presque à lui sourire. Son rappel qu'il ne ferait pas ça à _sa_ Bella - celle qui n'était pas encore arrivée à Forks - qu'il ne lui provoquerait pas cette douleur le ramena à - ben, pas la vie - mais quoi que ce soit que les vampires avaient.

"Edward," grogna Alice, mais elle aussi semblait un peu plus heureuse. "Tu ne laisseras aucun nomade faire du mal à Bella et nous t'avons tous promis qu'aucun de nous ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Jasper va même prendre des leçons avec Carlisle pour apprendre à augmenter sa tolérance aux humains donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet.

"Et qu'en est-il des futurs nomades qui ne seront pas dans les livres?" demanda Edward, en essayant de garder son humeur sombre, mais elle pouvait voir à travers.

"On prendre des précautions supplémentaires lorsqu'on les verra venir," lui dit Alice. "Tu as vraiment de la chance de m'avoir, tu sais?"

"Je sais," lui dit Edward en souriant. "D'accord, je n'y penserais plus...pour le moment."

"Argh," dit Alice, bien consciente qu'il n'avait ajouté ces derniers mots que pour l'énerver, et ça l'énerva.

"Comment ça se fait que tu peux réagir aussi rationnellement alors que tu fais la chose la plus stupide au monde dans le livre?" demanda Emmett, un large sourire aux lèvres cette fois.

"Tout d'abord, parce que je connais ses pensées," dit Edward, son grognement se transformant en soupire. "Et ensuite, parce que j'ai votre promesse qu'il ne lui arrivera rien..."

"On a probablement eu la même conversation dans le livre," dit Jasper. "Je sais que je t'aurais fait cette promesse. J'aurais promis n'importe quoi pour vous empêcher d'être blessés Bella et toi."

"C'est vrai, et ça m'amène à mon dernier point," dit Edward. "Bien qu'elle m'ait complètement changé, c'est beaucoup plus fort dans les livres. Et tout est si nouveau et fort..."

"Et n'oublions pas qu'Eddy est bien trop têtu pour changer d'avis s'il pense avoir raison," ajouta Emmett lorsqu'Edward s'interrompit pour réorganiser ses pensées.

"Y'a ça aussi," admit Edward.

"Reprenons la lecture alors," dit Emmett.

"Et Edward, ne laisse pas les prochains chapitres t'abattent," lui dit Jasper. "Rappelle-toi juste que ça n'arrivera pas..."

"Et prends ça comme une autre bonne raison de ne pas la quitter dans notre vraie vie," ajouta Alice.

 **Mes genoux tremblaient sans doute car, soudain, les arbres vacillèrent. Le sang battait à mes tempes plus vite que de coutume, son martèlement assourdissant les paroles d'Edward.**

— **Rassure-toi, enchaîna-t-il, presque tendrement, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce.**

"Ssshh..." feula Alice.

"Ça n'arrivera pas," lui rappela Jasper.

"Je sais, mais ça m'énerve quand même," dit Alice, en lançant un regard noir à Edward qui semblait être retourné à son état précédent...enfin, moins, mais tout de même.

"Au temps pour ne pas te laisser abattre," marmonna Jasper.

— **Et la tienne ? réussis-je à répliquer, en dépit de la boule qui obstruait ma gorge au point que j'avais la sensation d'étouffer.**

— **Eh bien... Je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma... race se laisse facilement distraire.**

"Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu ne seras pas distrait en essayant de rester loin d'elle," rigola Emmett.

"Personne ne prendrait ce pari," sourit Jasper; lui au moins, arrivait à résister à sa dépression, enfin la plupart du temps.

 **Il sourit – pas avec les yeux –, recula.**

— **Voilà, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.**

 **Le pluriel me fit réagir, ce qui me surprit, tant je pensais être anesthésiée.**

— **Je ne reverrai pas Alice, haletai-je, inaudible.**

"Elle m'aime aussi... suffisamment pour le réaliser malgré sa douleur," dit Alice, en souriant presque, mais cette pensée était bien trop triste pour ça.

"Ça veut juste dire que ça lui fera encore plus mal," remarqua Edward.

"Je sais," soupira Alice, désormais déprimée. _'T'avais vraiment besoin de dire ça?'_

"Désolé," soupira Edward.

 **J'ignore s'il m'entendit, en tout cas, il devina.**

— **Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir.**

— **Alice est déjà partie ?**

 **Je n'en revenais pas.**

— **Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai persuadée qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi.**

 **J'avais le vertige. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je m'efforçai de respirer normalement. Il fallait que je m'accroche, que je m'extirpe de ce cauchemar.**

— **Adieu, Bella, dit-il de la même voix paisible.**

— **Attends ! m'écriai-je en tendant le bras, suppliant mes jambes sans vie de me porter vers lui.**

 **Je crus qu'il répondait à ma supplique, mais ses mains froides emprisonnèrent seulement mes poignets et les plaquèrent contre mon corps. Il se pencha, lèvres serrées, et déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front. Je le sentis à peine. Mes yeux se fermèrent.**

— **Fais attention à toi, chuchota-t-il, et son haleine fraîche effleura ma peau.**

 **Il y eut un éclair, un souffle inattendu. Mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup. Les feuilles d'un petit érable s'agitaient encore dans la brise que son brusque départ avait provoquée. Je l'avais perdu.**

 **Je le suivis d'un pas mal assuré, inconsciente de la vanité de mon geste.**

"Argh," grogna Edward - ça allait mal se finir.

 **Il ne subsistait aucune trace de son passage : nulle empreinte, nul mouvement. Je marchai quand même sans réfléchir. Je n'étais capable de rien d'autre. Il fallait que je bouge. Si je cessais de le chercher, c'en était fini. De l'amour, de la vie, de la raison... fini. J'avançai, j'avançai encore, j'avançai toujours. Les heures défilaient qui ne semblaient que des secondes. Peut-être le temps s'était-il arrêté parce que, aussi loin que je m'y enfonce, la forêt était immuable. L'idée me traversa, inquiétante, que je tournais en rond, un tout petit rond je n'en continuai pas moins. Je trébuchai souvent. Au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité s'installait, je tombai beaucoup aussi.**

"La pauvre enfant," dit Esme, en sanglotant.

 **Je finis par me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose – je ne vis pas de quoi il s'agissait dans le noir – et, cette fois, je ne me relevai pas. Je roulai sur le flanc de façon à pouvoir respirer et me mis en chien de fusil, à même les fougères humides. Ainsi allongée, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé bien plus de temps que je ne l'avais estimé. Je ne me rappelais plus depuis combien d'heures le soleil s'était couché. Les nuits étaient-elles donc toujours aussi sombres, ici ? Une règle existait sûrement, qui édictait qu'un peu de la lueur lunaire perçât à travers les nuages et les crevées de la ramure jusqu'au sol. Pas aujourd'hui, cependant. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était couleur d'encre. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de lune il y avait peut-être une éclipse ou alors, c'était la nouvelle lune. La nouvelle lune. Je grelottais, bien que je n'eusse pas froid.**

 **Je passai de longs moments dans les ténèbres avant d'entendre les cris.**

Edward poussa un soupire, clairement soulagé que quelqu'un allait la trouver.

 **On me hélait. Les appels avaient beau être sourds, étouffés par la végétation mouillée qui m'entourait, c'était bien mon prénom qui résonnait. Je n'identifiai pas la voix. Je faillis me manifester, mais j'étais dans un état second et, le temps que j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il me fallait répondre, il était trop tard – les cris avaient cessé.**

Edward grogna à ça.

"Ça va aller," lui dit Carlisle. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle tombera malade," se corrigea-t-il avec tristesse.

 **Plus tard, la pluie me réveilla. Je ne crois pas m'être vraiment endormie, j'étais juste perdue dans une torpeur ahurie et je m'accrochais comme une naufragée à l'engourdissement qui m'empêchait de comprendre ce que je refusais de comprendre. La pluie m'inquiéta un peu. Elle était glacée. Déliant mes bras de mes jambes, je m'en protégeai la figure. C'est alors que je perçus de nouveaux appels. Ils étaient plus loin, à présent. Parfois, il semblait que plusieurs personnes hurlaient mon nom en même temps. J'essayai de respirer profondément. L'idée m'effleura qu'il aurait été bien que je signale ma présence, sauf que j'étais quasiment sûre d'être inaudible. L'énergie me manquait.**

 **Soudain se produisit un autre bruit, dangereusement proche. Une sorte de reniflement, quelque chose d'animal. Une grosse bête, apparemment. Devais-je avoir peur ? Je n'en eus pas la force, j'étais trop hébétée. De toute façon, les espèces d'ébrouements s'éloignèrent rapidement.**

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Emmett, mais personne ne sut lui répondre.

 **Il ne cessait de pleuvoir, une flaque se formait au niveau de ma joue. J'étais en train de rassembler mon courage pour tourner la tête lorsque je distinguai de la lumière. D'abord rien qu'une lueur faiblarde qui se réfléchissait sur le feuillage des buissons elle grossit, de plus en plus vive, formant un vaste cône brillant qui différait du mince faisceau que crée une lampe de poche. Cette marée lumineuse franchit les derniers bosquets, et j'identifiai une lanterne à propane. Rien d'autre, car sa violente clarté m'aveuglait.**

— **Bella.**

 **Cette basse ne m'était pas familière, même si ses inflexions montraient que son propriétaire m'avait reconnue, lui. Il n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom comme on crie il constatait simplement qu'il m'avait retrouvée.**

"Bien," soupira Edward, toujours aussi désespéré.

 **Je regardai – haut, mon Dieu tellement haut ! – le visage sombre qui me dominait. Je songeai que cet étranger ne me paraissait si grand que parce que j'étais couchée.**

— **Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

 **Si ces mots avaient un sens, il m'échappa, et je continuai à scruter l'homme avec stupeur. La signification des choses ne comptait plus, à ce stade.**

— **Bella, je m'appelle Sam Uley.**

"Un loup," feula Rosalie.

"Uley, c'est l'un des loups que nous avons rencontré," marmonna Carlisle, songeur.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" lui demanda Edward.

"C'est juste une théorie pour le moment," lui dit Carlisle, et à juger par le froncement de sourcils d'Edward, il ne lui permettait pas de la lire dans ses pensées.

 **Un nom qui ne me disait rien.**

— **Charlie m'a envoyé à ta recherche.**

 **Charlie ? Ça m'évoquait quelqu'un, ça. Je tentai d'être un peu plus attentive à ce que ce type racontait. Dans mon brouillard, rien n'avait plus d'importance, sauf Charlie.**

Edward sourit à ça, il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Ça ressemblait tellement à Bella - mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

 **Le géant tendit la main. Je la contemplai sans trop savoir ce que j'étais censée en faire. Ses yeux noirs m'examinèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules. D'un geste souple et rapide, il me prit dans ses bras.**

 **Je me laissai ballotter telle une chiffe au rythme de ses grandes enjambées à travers les bois trempés. Quelque part au fond de moi, une voix me morigénait – j'aurais dû protester : les bras d'un inconnu ? Quelle horreur ! Mais une coquille vide ne proteste pas. Il me sembla que nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à nous retrouver au milieu de lampes et de bavardages masculins aux sonorités graves. Sam Uley ralentit.**

— **Je l'ai ! brailla-t-il.**

 **Les conversations s'interrompirent avant de repartir de plus belle. Un tourbillon de visages flous virevolta au-dessus de moi. Les accents de Sam étaient les seuls qui, dans la confusion, eussent un vague sens, sûrement parce que j'avais l'oreille collée à son torse.**

— **Non, je crois qu'elle n'a rien, expliquait-il à quelqu'un. C'est juste qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter « Il est parti ».**

"On ne l'a pas entendu dire ça," dit Emmett, une expression confuse sur le visage.

 **Avais-je dit ça tout fort ? Je me mordis les lèvres.**

— **Bella, chérie, ça va ?**

 **C'était là une voix que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où, même déformée par l'inquiétude, comme en cet instant.**

— **Charlie ?**

 **La mienne me parut étrangère et toute petite.**

— **Je suis là, chérie.**

 **Il y eut du mouvement sous moi, puis l'odeur de la veste en cuir réglementaire de mon shérif de père. Charlie vacilla sous mon poids.**

— **Il vaut peut-être mieux que je la porte, proposa Sam Uley.**

— **C'est bon, je la tiens, répliqua Charlie, le souffle court.**

Esme sourit un peu à ça, à la démonstration d'amour de Charlie.

 **Il tituba. J'aurais voulu lui intimer de me poser par terre et de me laisser marcher, mais j'avais de nouveau perdu ma langue.**

"Et je doute qu'elle aurait pu marcher," rigola Emmett.

 **Partout resplendissaient des lumières, brandies par ceux qui nous accompagnaient. J'avais l'impression d'un défilé. Ou d'un enterrement. Je fermai les paupières.**

— **On y est presque, chérie, marmonnait Charlie de temps à autre.**

 **Je rouvris les yeux en entendant la serrure cliqueter. Nous étions sur le porche de la maison, et le géant à la peau sombre appelé Sam tenait la porte à Charlie, un bras tendu comme pour se préparer à me rattraper au cas où mon père me lâcherait. Il réussit cependant à me déposer sans heurt sur le canapé.**

— **Je suis toute mouillée, papa, objectai-je doucement.**

— **On s'en fiche, grommela-t-il. Il y a des couvertures dans le placard en haut de l'escalier, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de quelqu'un.**

— **Bella ? s'enquit une nouvelle voix.**

 **Je dévisageai un homme aux cheveux gris qui se penchait sur moi.**

"C'est le Docteur Gerandy," dit Carlisle. "Il prendra bien soin d'elle."

 **Au bout de quelques secondes, un déclic se produisit.**

— **Docteur Gerandy ?**

— **C'est bien ça, petite. Tu as mal ?**

 **Il me fallut une bonne minute de réflexion. Sam Uley m'avait demandé la même chose dans la forêt, et ça me perturbait. Parce qu'il l'avait formulée différemment : « Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » La différence semblait avoir de l'importance. Gerandy attendait, un sourcil grisonnant soulevé, interrogateur, soucieux.**

— **Non, je n'ai pas mal, mentis-je.**

 **Sa paume tiède se posa sur mon front, ses doigts pressèrent l'intérieur de mon poignet. Je vis ses lèvres compter les pulsations tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés à sa montre.**

— **Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par lancer comme si de rien n'était.**

 **Je me figeai, au bord de l'affolement tout à coup.**

— **T'es-tu perdue dans les bois ? suggéra-t-il.**

 **On nous écoutait. Trois grands gaillards à la peau sombre – sans doute de La Push, la réserve Quileute sur la côte – parmi lesquels Sam Uley, s'étaient regroupés et m'observaient.**

Edward lança un regard noir au livre à ça, mais ne dit rien.

 **M. Newton était également présent, avec Mike et M. Weber, le père d'Angela. Leurs coups d'œil étaient plus subreptices que ceux des Indiens. De la cuisine et du porche me parvenaient d'autres murmures. La moitié de la ville avait dû se lancer à ma recherche. Charlie se tenait tout près de moi. Il se pencha pour entendre ma réponse.**

— **C'est ça, chuchotai-je, je me suis égarée.**

 **Le médecin acquiesça, pensif, cependant que ses doigts palpaient doucement les glandes situées sous ma mâchoire. Les traits de Charlie se durcirent.**

"Je pense que Charlie ne t'apprécieras plus," dit Alice. "Quand tu reviendras, je veux dire."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je reviendrais?" demanda Edward.

"Comme si tu pouvais rester loin d'elle," renifla Alice. _'Même en sachant que c'est pour son propre bien, tu finiras par venir voir comment elle va, et quand tu la verras comme ça...'_

"Je suppose que tu as raison," dit Edward.

— **Tu te sens fatiguée ? s'inquiéta Gerandy.**

 **J'opinai et fermai les yeux, telle une fille obéissante.**

— **J'ai l'impression que ça va, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de mon père. Elle est juste épuisée. Laissez-la dormir, et je repasserai demain. Enfin, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ajouta-t-il après avoir probablement vérifié l'heure.**

 **Tous deux se relevèrent du canapé, qui grinça. D'un peu plus loin me parvint le murmure de Charlie.**

— **Alors, c'est vrai ? Ils sont partis ?**

— **Le Dr Cullen nous avait priés de ne rien dire. La proposition a été très soudaine ils ont dû se décider rapidement. Carlisle ne tenait pas à faire de son départ un événement.**

— **N'empêche, nous avertir ne leur aurait pas coûté grand-chose.**

— **En effet, admit Gerandy, mal à l'aise.**

 **Je ne souhaitais pas en entendre plus. Tâtonnant pour attraper les bords de l'édredon qu'on avait jeté sur moi, je m'en couvris les oreilles. Je sombrai dans un demi-sommeil agité, entrecoupé par de nombreuses périodes de lucidité. Charlie remercia les volontaires qui s'en allaient l'un après l'autre. Je sentis ses doigts tâter mon front, puis le poids d'une couverture supplémentaire. Le téléphone sonna quelquefois, obligeant mon père à se précipiter dessus pour éviter que je me réveille. Il marmonnait des paroles rassurantes à ses interlocuteurs. « Oui, on l'a trouvée. Ça va. Elle s'était perdue. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre », ne cessait-il de leur répéter.**

"Ça ne va pas," grogna Edward.

"Au moins, elle n'est plus perdue," lui dit Jasper pour essayer de le calmer.

 **Les ressorts du fauteuil couinèrent quand il s'y installa pour la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone retentit de nouveau. En grommelant, Charlie s'extirpa de son siège et se rua lourdement dans la cuisine. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon abri, peu désireuse de profiter d'une énième et identique conversation.**

— **Oui ? dit mon père en bâillant. (Interruption.) Où ça ? (Il était beaucoup plus alerte, maintenant. Encore un silence.) Vous êtes sûre que c'est en dehors de la réserve ? (Autre courte pause.) Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien brûler dans un coin pareil ? (Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et surpris.) Écoutez, j'appelle là-bas et je me renseigne.**

 **Il raccrocha, composa un numéro. J'étais aux aguets, à présent.**

— **Salut, Billy, ici Charlie... désolé de te déranger si tôt... non, elle va bien. Elle dort... Merci, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te téléphone. Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Mme Stanley, et elle affirme apercevoir des feux sur les falaises depuis la fenêtre de son deuxième étage, sauf que... Oh ! (Brusquement, ses intonations se firent irritées, presque furieuses.) Et pourquoi s'amusent-ils à ça ?... Mouais... Vraiment ?...**

"Les clébards célèbrent notre départ," cracha Rosalie.

 **Oui, oui, veillez donc à ce que les flammes ne s'étendent pas... je sais, je sais. Je m'étonne juste qu'ils les aient allumés par un temps pareil... Bon, en tout cas merci d'avoir envoyé Sam et les autres gars, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rogue. Tu avais raison... ils connaissent mieux les bois que nous. C'est Sam qui l'a découverte. Je te suis redevable, sur ce** **coup-là** **... ouais, c'est ça. À plus.**

 **Il raccrocha brutalement puis se dirigea vers le salon en marmonnant d'un air mécontent.**

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.**

 **Il s'approcha vivement de moi.**

— **Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, chérie.**

— **C'est un incendie ?**

— **Trois fois rien. Des feux de camp sur les falaises.**

— **Ah bon.**

 **Ma voix n'exprimait aucune curiosité. Elle semblait morte.**

— **Des gosses de la réserve qui s'amusent.**

— **En quel honneur ?**

 **Il hésita à me répondre, baissa les yeux.**

— **Ils fêtent la nouvelle, maugréa-t-il.**

 **Pour moi, il n'y en avait qu'une, même si je m'efforçai de ne pas y songer. Soudain, les choses se mirent en place.**

— **Le départ des Cullen, soufflai-je. Ils ne les aimaient pas, à La Push. J'avais oublié.**

 **Les** **Quileutes** **étaient bourrés de superstitions au sujet de ceux qu'ils appelaient les Sang-froid, des buveurs de sang ennemis de leur tribu elles rejoignaient leurs légendes sur le Déluge et leurs ancêtres loups-garous. La plupart d'entre eux considéraient cela comme du folklore, des contes de bonne femme, mais quelques-uns y croyaient. Comme l'ami de Charlie, Billy Black, bien que son fils, Jacob, s'en moquât. Billy m'avait conseillé de me tenir à l'écart des Cullen. Évoquer ce nom remua quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui, à coups de griffes, commença à se frayer un chemin à la surface, quelque chose que je refusais d'affronter.**

"Elle ne peut même plus supporter de penser à nous," dit tristement Esme.

— **C'est ridicule, gronda Charlie.**

 **Nous nous tûmes pendant un moment. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, l'obscurité s'estompait. Au-delà de la pluie, quelque part, le soleil se levait.**

— **Bella ?**

 **Je le regardai, embarrassée.**

— **Il t'a abandonnée dans la forêt ?**

 **Il avait deviné.**

"C'était inacceptable de ta part," lui dit Alice avec un regard noir.

"Je ne pensais probablement pas qu'elle me suivrait," grogna Edward.

— **Comment avez-vous su où chercher ? éludai-je.**

 **Mon esprit fuyait l'inévitable prise de conscience qui se préparait, toute proche désormais.**

— **Ben, ta note, répondit-il, étonné.**

 **De la poche arrière de son jean, il tira un bout de papier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs – sale, mouillé, froissé à force d'avoir été ouvert et fermé. Une fois encore, il le déplia et le brandit, telle une preuve. Les pattes de mouche ressemblaient à mon écriture de façon remarquable.** _ **Suis partie en balade sur le sentier avec Edward. N'en ai pas pour longtemps. B.**_

— **Lorsque tu n'es pas réapparue, j'ai tenté de joindre les Cullen, expliqua Charlie d'une voix sourde. Personne ne décrochait. J'ai essayé l'hôpital, et là, Gerandy m'a annoncé que Carlisle avait démissionné.**

— **Où sont-ils partis ? marmottai-je.**

— **Edward ne t'a rien dit ?**

 **Je secouai le menton, me tassai sur moi-même, la mention du prénom ayant suffi à libérer le monstre griffu qui était tapi en moi, et une douleur d'une violence surprenante me coupa le souffle.**

Edward se figea à ces mots.

 **Pensif, Charlie m'observa.**

— **Carlisle a accepté un boulot dans un grand établissement de Los Angeles. J'imagine qu'ils lui offraient beaucoup plus d'argent qu'ici.**

 **L.A. la radieuse. Le dernier endroit au monde où ils iraient. Je me rappelai mon cauchemar au miroir... du soleil qui étincelait sur sa peau... Le seul souvenir de son visage était intolérable.**

— **Je veux savoir si Edward t'a laissée seule au beau milieu des bois, insista mon père.**

 **Derechef, le nom provoqua un élan de souffrance. Je fis non de la tête, frénétiquement, espérant échapper à cette torture.**

— **C'était ma faute, haletai-je. Il m'a quittée sur le chemin, en vue de la maison... j'ai voulu le suivre.**

 **Charlie dit quelque chose. Comme une enfant, je me bouchai les oreilles.**

— **N'en parlons plus, papa, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de monter dans ma chambre, maintenant.**

 **Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de poursuivre la discussion, je me mis debout et déguerpis d'une démarche mal assurée. Quelqu'un était venu ici pour y laisser un mot qui conduirait à moi. Dès que j'avais compris cela, un soupçon horrible m'avait envahie. J'arrivai hors d'haleine dans ma chambre, claquai la porte et tirai le verrou derrière moi avant de tituber vers le lecteur CD posé sur la table de nuit.**

"Tu as pris tout ce qui pourrait lui faire penser à toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Alice.

"Oui," répondit Edward. "Je lui ai promis que ce serait comme si je n'avais existé."

"Ça va la faire encore plus souffrir," soupira Alice.

 **Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. J'appuyai sur le sommet de l'appareil qui s'ouvrit lentement.**

 **Vide.**

 **L'album offert par Renée gisait sur le sol près du lit, à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé. D'une main tremblante, j'en soulevai la couverture. Je n'eus pas besoin de dépasser la première page : les petits coins métalliques ne retenaient plus de photo. Ne restait que la ligne que j'avais rédigée de mon écriture maladroite.** _ **Edward Cullen, cuisine de Charlie, 13 sept.**_

 **Je m'arrêtai là, convaincue qu'il n'avait rien oublié.**

 **Il en avait fait le serment – « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »**

 **Le plancher lisse entra en contact avec mes genoux, puis mes paumes, ma joue enfin. J'en appelai à la délivrance de l'inconscience. Malheureusement, je ne m'évanouis pas. Les vagues de souffrance qui, jusqu'alors, s'étaient contentées de m'effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir.**

 **Je sombrai.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre," dit Rosalie.

"Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de lire maintenant," dit Alice, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas avoir hâte de lire.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Waking up_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


End file.
